Dark Love
by Pineapple.X
Summary: TRADUCCION. Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga ¿qué tanto estará dispuesto a sacrificar por adueñarse de Hermione?. TR/HG,  OOC. Es U.A.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

_Escrito por: _**"Imslytherinatheart"**

_Traducido por_: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love", **publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart".** Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

* * *

Espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado traduciendo.

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

/s/4099929/1/Dark_love

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— Bien, bien, bien, parece que la señorita Granger por fin decidió aparecer — Voldemort se burló de la pequeña bruja acostada en el suelo.

Hermione no dijo nada, su mente estaba cerrada y aun así se sentía completamente indefensa.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado bajo nuestro cuidado? ¿Han sido dos o tres meses? — Preguntó seriamente su captor, haciendo énfasis en la palabra cuidado.

Hermione permaneció quieta, mirando un punto rojo en el piso, no había duda alguna, esa sangre era de algún inocente que no fue lo suficientemente afortunado para sobrevivir o pelear.

— CONTÉSTAME BRUJA — Voldemort gritó causando que los tres mortífagos que estaban en la habitación temblaran de miedo

— Tres meses — Susurró, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

* * *

Hermione había sido capturada hace tres meses mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que de un momento a otro una maldición atravesó su espalda, seguido rápidamente por un encantamiento desilusionador. No había tanta gente en el callejón, pero el ataque fue realizado con tanta delicadez y tan rápido que no fue notado al ojo humano. El mortífago desconocido la tomo rápidamente del cuello y con un pop desapareció con ella, dejándola en una pequeña celda de las mazmorras en una mansión desconocida, es en esta, donde ella ha estado los últimos tres meses.

Hermione estaba segura que Harry y Ron sabían que algo malo había pasado, pero no había manera de comunicarse con ellos, no podía siquiera decirles donde estaba o simplemente mostrar que estaba viva, probablemente sus amigos la creían muerta.

El primer mes de cautiverio fue el mas difícil, era alimentada una vez al día y la cantidad era deplorable, aun así, la esperanza de ser rescatada antes de que su suerte comenzara a empeorar, permanecía en su corazón. Durante el segundo mes, un mortífago entró en su celda y se marcho con gran parte de su cabello, luego con su daga cortó un trozo de su palma, dejando la sangre escurrirse entre su cabello. Al principio ella no estaba segura del porque de esta acción, pero su pregunta fue respondida tres días después cuando un papel fue arrojado a su celda, dejando al descubierto un articulo/memorial de su vida. su corazón dejo de latir en ese momento, gracias a los malditos mortígafos, sus amigos y su única esperanza de salvación creían que ella estaba muerta y claramente, no la irían a buscar, aunque dentro de su corazón Hermione ya se sentía muerta.

La castaña poco a poco comenzó a perder la esperanza y se de un día para otro, notó que su voluntad y su fuerza estaban extinguiéndose, lo único que deseaba ahora, era cerrar sus ojos, dormir, y no despertar.

Durante las semanas siguientes, su estadía mejoró milagrosamente, las comidas eran mas saludables, y no eran una vez al día, sino que tres veces,

también disponía de ropas limpias, una manta y una ducha día por medio, escoltadas siempre por uno de los mortífagos mas leales a Voldemort, principalmente era Lucius Malfoy quien la acompañaba en cuando ella tomaba un baño. El blondo nunca la tocó, pero ella podía sentirlo mirándola fijamente mientras se sacaba la ropa para entrar al agua, sabiendo por la mirada en sus ojos que el la deseaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía una gran repulsión, en su interior, pero por alguna razón desconocida algunas veces deseaba ser tomada por el, probablemente para probarse a si misma que todavía podía sentir algo. Lucius nunca le hablo, y las veces que lo hacía era para ordenarle entrar o salir. El deseo que ella sentía por alguna clase de contacto humano agradable, cada día se volvía mas insoportable.

Hasta el día de hoy ella permaneció en su celda, cuan grande fue la sorpresa cuando Lucius Malfoy la fue a buscar para encontrarse con el Señor Tenebroso, Hermione no estaba asustada o intimidada, esos meses de cautiverio la hicieron una mujer mas dura, una mujer que ya no sentía, no le interesaba que iba a pasar con ella, sólo quería morir.

* * *

— ¿Tres meses?, el tiempo vuela cuando tienes prisioneros — Volvió a reír.

Hermione rodó los ojos interiormente, deseando que el gritase el Avada y que terminara rápido con su miseria, pero por lo visto la suerte no estaba de su lado.

— Levántate y mírame bruja — Ordenó

— si me quedo así, se cansará y me matará — Pensó, pero eso no sucedió, en vez de la maldición asesina, dos mortífagos la jalaron de los brazos forzándola a ver a Voldemort. Hermione finalmente levanto su cabeza viéndole directamente a los ojos, no pestañeo ni se movió, solo lo miraba.

— No veo ni una pizca de miedo en tus ojos bruja, ¿Por qué es eso? — Preguntó, queriendo saber la razón del porque ella lo miraba tan audazmente y sin ningún miedo, cuando sus propios mortífagos se mostraban temerosos a su mirada

— ¿Por qué debería temerte? moriré de todas maneras, ya lo asumí — Respondió directamente

— Ya veo — Contestó mirando fijamente sus ojos — Desafortunadamente para ti, no había planeado acabar con tu visa, no aún — Se burló

— Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí? — Gritó

— Tsk, tsk, señorita Granger, es inapropiado que una señorita ocupe esa clase de vocabulario.

— Oh, cállate — Resopló

Voldemort apuntó su cabeza hacia ella — Lucius, lleva a la señorita Granger a las recamaras cercanas a las mías, esas serán suyas de ahora en adelante.

— Sí mi señor — Lucius hizo una reverencia y tomó a Hermione del brazo, prácticamente la empujo hacia el vestíbulo.

— ¿Podrías intentar no sacar mi brazo? — Preguntó sarcásticamente

— No seas insolente, si sabes lo que te conviene — Gruñó, claramente molesto por algo.

Ella decidió ignorarlo, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dormir. Lucius la empujo al suelo y cerro la puerta dejándola nuevamente sola. Hermione le hizo una bella seña con su dedo antes de observar detalladamente la habitación. Definitivamente era mas grande que la celda en la que había estado por casi tres meses, solo tenía una cama y un guardarropas. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, esto le provocaba un poco de miedo, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca que estaba desgastada y deshilachada.

— Mi pequeño pedazo de cielo — Bufó Hermione mientras se tiraba a la cama, claramente mejor que el piso, pensó, miró brevemente alrededor de la pequeña habitación y notó que no había ninguna manera de escapar, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza decidió descansar y dormir un poco. no tenía idea que quería Voldemort con ella.

* * *

— Ella está encerrada en la habitación como usted lo quería mi señor — Dijo Lucius mientras le hacia una reverencia.

— Muy bien, Lucius, Puedes retirarte

— Mi señor, perdone mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Por qué no la asesinó como lo tenía planeado? — Preguntó el rubio con un deje de temor, su señor podría maldecirlo en cualquier momento

— Hay algo en ella, algo es sus ojos que me intriga — Contestó, aparentemente en uno de sus mejores estados de ánimo.

Lucius asintió rápidamente y desapareció con un Pop diciendo solo — Gracias mi Señor.

Voldemort se acercó a una silla y comenzó a pensar en la joven bruja, - ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que me intriga tanto? — Se preguntó a si mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

_Escrito por: _**"Imslytherinatheart"**

_Traducido por_: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love", **publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart".** Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

Espero les guste el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Tres días pasaron desde que Hermione fue removida de su celda a las habitaciones continuas a las del Lord, tres largos y aburridos días. La habitación era tan malditamente blanca, que podría perfectamente volver loca a una persona, cada vez que miraba las paredes de su habitación se imaginaba en un hospital en que las enfermeras o medimagas han abandonado al paciente. La Gryffindor fue completamente abandonada en aquella recamara, sin contar claro, la presencia del elfo domestico de la mansión, que hacia sus apariciones solo para llevarle las comidas, este desaparecía antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera decir una palabra. Cuando llego al punto cúspide de su aburrimiento, creó un juego llamado "Persigue al elfo" este consistía en esperarlo pacientemente y cuando apareciera intentar ponerlo contra una pared y convencerlo de hablarle - no funciono tan bien como ella lo esperaba. Otra de sus tácticas para mantenerse entretenida era enrollar una de sus calcetas y aventarla a la pared, simulando a un pequeño balón.

Otro de los beneficios de su nueva habitación era su propio baño, este al igual que la habitación era completamente blanco y estaba escasamente abastecido con suministros. las paredes, el piso y el cielo de la habitación eran blancos, había solamente una toalla blanca, una botella de jabón para el cuerpo que no tenía ningún olor, no había ni cortina ni alfombras, lo que provocaba que ella se congelara cuando terminaba de bañarse, pero no se quejaba, tomar baños era otro pasatiempo para matar el aburrimiento.

Durante la tercera noche, Hermione estaba acostada en su pequeña y cómoda cama, se encontraba mirando el cielo y tratando de descubrir porque Voldemort la había mantenido viva. La situación no tenía ningún sentido, ella era una sangre sucia, lo mas bajo según el, no debían siquiera respirar el mismo aire, y aun así el la dejo viva y no la asesinó como tenía planeado y como ella había deseaba.

Los primeros tres meses de cautiverio fueron largos y perturbantes. Ella aun recordaba como todos los días miraba la puerta esperando que Harry y Ron fueran a rescatarla, desafortunadamente sus amigos la creían muerta y no irían por ella. Finalmente decidió dormir, solo despertaba para comer y ser bañada por Lucius Malfoy. dormir despejaba su mente y le ayudaba a aceptar su situación, ella era una prisionera.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que apenas notó que la puerta de su habitación se estaba abriendo y alguien lentamente entraba en ella.

— ¿Disfrutando tu nueva habitación? — Preguntó Voldemort luego de poner un pie en la habitación.

Hermione se giró para poder verlo — En realidad, no, estoy aburrida como una ostra y aun no descifro porque simplemente no acabaste con mi vida y me dejaste tener paz — Bufó de mala manera

— ¿Por qué no me temes? — Preguntó

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza — Para temer hay que sentir, y yo, no siento. Estuve encerada en una habitación oscura por tres meses, no tenía contacto humano. Mis amigos y mi familia me creen muerta, eso quiere decir que nadie esta buscando por mi, y durante el transcurso de mi estadía aquí, nadie, ni siquiera una persona me mostró una pizca de compasión. nadie se preocupo si tenía frío, o hambre, a nadie le importo que haya estado aislada de todo y de todos, aunque claramente no lo esperaba, viniendo de un grupo de mortífagos o de un hombre loco, así que, no tengo nada por que vivir, por consiguiente, no temo. en realidad ya estoy preparada para morir, y lo que mas deseo es que sea lo mas rápido posible, para así acabar de una vez por todas con mi miseria

Voldemort se dedicó a observar fijamente a la bruja, sorprendido, la inquebrantable Hermione Granger estaba destruida, deseaba morir en vez de luchar por su vida.

— ¿Te rendiste?¿Por qué no luchas? — Preguntó

— Luchar es una perdida de energía, y claramente es una lucha que no ganaré — contestó con indiferencia — Hay algo que me tiene curiosa, ¿Por qué me mantienes con vida? No lo comprendo

Voldemort comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, hasta que finalmente la enfrentó - Hay algo en ti, algo que aún no entiendo, tu eres una sangre sucia, pero aun así eres mas inteligente y mas poderosa que cualquier mago con padres muggles, sin contar el hecho de que tu me desafías, mientras otros magos me temen. Eres un enigma, Hermione Granger, y matarte antes de resolver el misterio que te rodea, sería desperdicio - Admitió

— Estas perdiendo tu tiempo. Simplemente soy una chica que tenía sed de conocimiento, una chica que podía hacer hechizos, que podía concentrarse en los estudios mientras que mis compañeros estaban preocupados con quien ligar por el fin de semana o en el Quidditch — su voz era monótona, como si estuviera diciendo el discurso de memoria.

— Esa es mi decisión, no tuya — Respondió

Hermione rodó los ojos, y bruscamente se estiró en la cama, volvió su espalda y miró al Lord — Pierde tu tiempo si quieres, No es como si yo tuviera algo que hacer

— Eres una insolente — Dijo, ligeramente divertido, ella estaba enfrentándolo, no mostraba debilidad o miedo — Volveré mañana para seguir hablando, prepárate

— ¡Oh! que bien — Respondió sin mirarlo a la cara

Voldemort escondió una carcajada, esa chica era una insolente y no le temía — Espero que hagas algo con ese horrible cabello antes que yo llegue, parece estar infectado de ratas, ninguna bruja con un poco de amor a si misma se permite andar así

Hermione se volvió a enfrentarlo — Arreglaré mi cabello cuando tu dejes de parecer el primo de una pitón — atacó con una sonrisa torcida, queriendo decir "Toma esa"

Voldemort abandonó la habitación de la chica y se fue a la suya, mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta, comenzó a pensar en la bruja con la que había compartido buena parte del día. Hermione estaba sin lugar a dudas destruida, pero no llegaba al punto de dejar de luchar, si quería responder lo hacia, y eso le divertía un poco. Finalmente encontró a alguien que no le temía, alguien que lucharía con el, un oponente digno. Hermione era inteligente y poderosa, algo que a el le llamaba la atención en una mujer, sangre sucia o no, ella tenía potencial, y ocuparía ese potencial de una forma u otra. Sus palabras llegaron a su mente mientras se estiraba en su cama _"arreglaré mi cabello cuando dejes de lucir como el primo de una pitón"_, La chica lo había divertido con su honestidad, y mañana a la hora de visitarla no iría como Voldemort, sino como Tom Riddle, Será interesante ver como reacciona - pensó.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Espero les guste el segundo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

_Escrito por: _**"Imslytherinatheart"**

_Traducido por_: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love", **publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart".** Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

* * *

Gracias a la gente que ha agregado a alerta o favoritos.

Sobre todo a Smithback

POr comentar!

Espero les guste el tercer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El día siguiente, más específico, la mañana siguiente, Tom entró a la habitación de Hermione y se sentó en un lado de la cama.

— Despierte Señorita Granger — Dijo con una voz sedosa.

— Pizza es demasiado grasosa, quiero una hamburguesa con queso — Murmuró mientras continuaba durmiendo.

— Señorita Granger, es hora de despertar — Respondió un poco mas fuerte mientras la observaba.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos y observó hacia todos lados — ¡Joder! Aún estoy aquí, ¿Verdad? — Dijo entre dientes, sin procesar que Voldemort estaba algo cambiado — ¡Sal de mi cama!, no necesito que un mortífago venga a esparcir sus gérmenes en ella.

— Esta es mi cama, y me sentaré en ella si lo deseo — Replicó

— Mientras esté estancada aquí, la cama es mía. De todas maneras, el dueño de esta cama es un hombre alto, tiene un gran parecido con una serpiente — Dijo sarcásticamente — Tal vez haz oído de él... Se llama Voldemort.

— Granger, ¿Podrías observarme mientras me hablas?

Hermione se frotó con una mano sus ojos, mientras que con la otra se cubría su boca, lentamente se volvió para enfrentar al atractivo hombre que le hacia su mañana un infierno — OK, estoy observando, ahora ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que hagas algo con ese nido de ratas que tienes por cabello — Contestó con aires de grandeza, luciendo satisfecho.

— Mira, ya lo dije, arreglaré mi cabello cuando Voldemort deje de lucir como una maldita serpiente, hasta entonces, mantendré mi cabello tal cual está, aunque se convierta en un afro.

Tom se burló al notar que ella aún no descubría quien era el — Señorita Granger, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo dejando de parecer, como usted dijo, el primo de una pitón.

— ¿Tú eres Voldemort? — Preguntó sorprendida

— El mismo que viste y calza.

— Entonces, ¿Por que Merlín, luces como la mezcla entre una serpiente y drácula, cuando puedes verte así? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿Me temerías si me viera así? — Se apuntó a si mismo.

— De todas maneras no te temo, menos de la otra manera — Le recordó

— Ah — Suspiró — Buen punto. Sin embargo, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora arregla ese cabello.

— Lo arreglaría si tuviera algo para peinarlo, o mi varita porque tú sabes, no tengo nada de eso.

Tom hizo un pequeño movimiento de varita, y a los pies de su cama aparecieron un surtido de cepillos y peines.

— Cepilla tu cabello así por ahora, mas tarde habrán más arreglos.

Hermione escogió un pequeño peine azul y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, cada vez que este se enredaba entre su mata de cabello lanzaba maldiciones divirtiendo al Lord.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "mas arreglos? — Preguntó mientras intentaba dominar su cabello, este parecía tener vida propia.

— Anoche me puse a pensar, y decidí moverte a mi habitación.

Hermione se congeló en medio de su labor y lo miró — Ummm, si, sobre eso, he cambiado de parecer, estoy bastante feliz con esta habitación, incluso decidí dejar de perseguir al elfo.

— Podría ser, señorita Granger, pero me gustaría hacer su permanencia en esta mansión lo mas agradable posible, y no puedo hacerlo si permaneces en esta habitación. Desde ahora en adelante, compartiré mi habitación y mi cama contigo, y estarás a mi lado todo el día.

— Pero...

— No hay peros señorita Granger, ya lo decidí.

Hermione solo suspiró y continuó cepillando su cabello, intentando mostrarse feliz. Una vez que su cabello se encontraba razonablemente decente, Tom la guió hacia un comedor y se sentó en la silla más cercana a ella. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el desayuno, este consistía en cualquier comida imaginable y deliciosa. Rápidamente Tom comenzó a comer y le dirigió una seña a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo, esta a regañadientes recogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer, aunque a cada minuto sus ojos se posaban fijamente en Tom, impidiéndole a este comer.

— ¿Qué mira tanto, señorita Granger? — Preguntó

— Perdón, no era mi intensión, solamente no puedo creer que te veas como un humano normal, y que estés comiendo comida humana, comida normal — Respondió rápidamente, antes de probar los huevos que habían en la mesa.

— ¿Comida humana? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó

— Bueno... Creo... No lo se, imaginé, creí que estarías comiendo niños o algo así, no huevos y tostadas — Contestó

— ¿Por que diablos pensabas eso? — Su ceño se comenzó a fruncir.

— Es... La gente normalmente te ve como Voldemort, y ellos no te asocian con algo humano, algo que come comida normal, me inclino a pensar que si quiera piensan que comes.

— Ya veo, y ¿Te molesta ver mi forma humana, comiendo comida humana?

— En realidad, me hace sentir un poco mejor, y hace que sea un poco más agradable estar cerca de ti Contestó con indiferencia.

— Bueno, te puedo asegurar que no consumo niños — Se quejo, haciéndola reír.

Terminaron su desayuno y dejaron el comedor. Tom quería mostrarle la mansión, con la esperanza de que ella se sintiera un poco más cómoda con el lugar y con él. Casi todo el recorrido por la mansión fue realizado en un incomodo silencio.

— Tengo entendido que te gusta leer, ¿Es eso verdad? — Preguntó.

— Amo leer, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, por casi tres meses.

— Bueno señorita Granger, creo que le agradará esto — Dijo mientras abría las puertas de una gran biblioteca — Te permitiré leer por treinta minutos al día mientras estas aquí.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida antes de preguntar ¿Por qué? en su mente.

— Porque, estoy conciente de tu inteligencia y no deseo que tu cerebro se seque antes de poder descifrarte.

Hermione no sentía ganas de discutir, sabia que el estaba siendo agradable, y que ella probablemente estaba siendo tratada mucho mejor de lo que cualquier otro prisionero — Gracias — Respondió suavemente.

Tom asintió con su cabeza y le permitió la entrada a la biblioteca. Hermione rápidamente encontró un libro y se sentó a leerlo, sin prestar atención al hombre a su lado. Tom decidió observarla mientras leía, notó que ella parecía alguien que estaba hambrienta por conocimiento. Se fijó en las expresiones de su cara, estas iban cambiando mientras leía, algunas veces levantaba una ceja, o cerraba sus ojos cuando trataba de memorizar algo, pero lo que mas observaba era como a veces se mojaba los labios con su lengua, o como acariciaba las paginas del libro mientras lo estudiaba, se dio cuenta de que se estaba obsesionando con la chica, y no sabia como sentirse al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo va para todos los que comentaron la historia, ahora se va a comenzar a poner mas interesante, espero les guste.

**Advertencias: **Desde ahora en adelante, habrá un poco de lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Mas tarde ese mismo día, Tom guió a Hermione a sus habitaciones por la primera vez. Ella estaba esperando, sarcófagos con humanos dentro, cadenas en las paredes, camas hechas de clavos, una plataforma de sacrificios, cabezas de nacidos de muggle colgando en las paredes, en otras palabras, ella esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que encontró. Cuando Tom la empujó hacia la habitación, vio una gran y placentera cama, las paredes de colores pasteles. y estanterías con libros. Tom se apoyo contra la puerta ya cerrada y observo burlescamente como Hermione tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estabas esperando? — Preguntó mientras reía

— Claramente esto no — Contestó — Mira, este cuarto es mucho mejor que el mío, estoy segura que tu puedes notar las diferencias... mientras yo me voy al mi habitación y duermo ahí.

— Eso no sucederá, te quiero en esta habitación conmigo — Una mueca malvada apareció en su bello rostro.

Hermione suspiró mentalmente al notar que Voldemort no pensaba cambian de idea

— Encontrarás los ropajes adecuados en el baño, te cambiarás allí mientras que yo me preparo en la habitación.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, yendo a ciegas a buscar su "ropaje adecuado", "debe ser algún tipo de ropa para practicar sacrificios" pensó mientras se dirigía a un elegante y espacioso baño. Con su mirada monótona exploró todo el baño, hasta que encontró un camisón de seda negro

— Claramente no hay un camisón largo de franela para mi — Murmuró sintiéndose mas como una muñequita a la que hay que vestir, que a una humana. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse y se puso su camisón negro, "de todas las cosas del mundo, me tocó ser la compañera de cama de Voldemort" masculló mientras se aseguraba de estar cubierta.

— Ya estoy vestido, puedes entrar — Bramó Tom

Hermione rodó los ojos, lo que menos quería era abrir la puerta del baño y encaminarse a la habitación. Tom estaba parado cerca de la cama con un pantalón de seda, sin polera.

— Te ves... adorable — Murmuró en voz baja.

— Y tu... Normal — Contestó con una sonrisa.

— Pues bien, ¿Qué era lo que esperabas? — Preguntó.

— Vold - Tom, Primero, ni si quiera esperaba que durmieras, y segundo, imagine que si lo hacías , era completamente vestido, como si estuvieras listo para cualquier cosa.

— En resumen, como niños, no duermo, y si lo llegase a hacer, sería con mis botas puestas.

— No , botas no, zapatos — Respondió con indiferencia.

Tom arqueó una ceja y se hizo camino a la cama — Tu duerme de ese lado, y ni si quiera pienses o trates de escapar. Tengo varios hechizos puestos en la habitación, y si te acercas o intentas abrir la puerta te asesinaran.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que se necesita para ser asesinado aquí? — Preguntó Hermione mientras subía a la cama, precisamente al lado derecho. Tom no respondió, simplemente movió sus dedos provocando que las luces de la habitación se apagaran.

— Duérmete, aquí nos levantamos temprano — Dijo antes de volverse hacia la pared.

"Me pregunto si notará, lo fácil que es matarlo dándome la espalda" Pensó Hermione.

— No es tan fácil como tu piensas bruja — Sonrió sarcásticamente, imaginándose la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione.

Hermione puso sus manos sobre su cara y decidió intentar dormir, mientras su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pausada comenzó a acomodarse lo mas lejos posible de Voldemort, este solamente se rió suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos, y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó con un cuerpecillo tibio a su costado, observo bien y notó que él y Hermione en busca de calor se acercaron en la noche, lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de tener el brazo de ella sobre su estomago, sus piernas enredadas y que su brazo estaba en la cintura de ella.

Riddle odió admitirlo, pero se sentía bien dormir con alguien, sangre sucia o no. Había dormido solo por tantos años que ni le importaba, pero mientras observaba su cuerpo acomodarse tan bien al de la pequeña sangre sucia, comenzó a pensar que se podría acostumbrar a eso. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y volvió a dormir.

Una hora después. Hermione despertó y comenzó a moverse, cuando notó que estaba abrazada a alguien. Ella comenzó a reír mentalmente con la estampa, estaba acurrucada a Voldemort.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Voldy me está abrazando — Se burló mentalmente.

— No te abrazo, solamente me protegía de tu ataque — Masculló.

— ¡Para de leer mi mente! — Chasqueó

— No, me gusta saber que pasa por esa cabeza sabihonda que tienes — Sonrió con sus ojos aún cerrados — Y, ¿Por qué me llamaste Voldy?

— Es tu sobrenombre, yo lo cree — Contestó con una sonrisa burlona que le hacia competencia a la de él — Ahora, ¿Puedo tomar un baño?

Tom se desenredó de Hermione y moviendo su mano dramáticamente — Se mi invitada — Le dijo con un bostezo.

Rápidamente Hermione salio de la cama y se encaminó al baño, se procuró de cerrar bien la puerta, mientras lo hacia se percató que las ropas que ella había utilizado el día anterior se habían desvanecido.

— Maravilloso, ahora tendré que andar desnuda por la mansión — Habló entre dientes.

Se sacó su ropa y dio el agua, mientras esta se calentaba comenzó a observar su reflejo en el espejo.

Tom, que literalmente saltó de su cama tan rápido como Hermione cerró la puerta del baño llamó al elfo de la mansión — Tráele ropas limpias — Ordenó

El elfo realizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció con un pop. Mientras tanto Tom se acercó a un espejo en la pared, movió su mano frente a este y murmuró — Muéstrame — Segundos después apareció la imagen de una desnuda Hermione, él observó con interés como esta se observaba en el espejo, la castaña miraba detalladamente su rostro y su cuello, sin embargo, Riddle estaba perdido en sus firmes pechos.

— Dulce Merlín — Murmuró.

Sin notar que sucedía en la habitación contigua, Hermione dio un giro mientras suspiraba — He perdido demasiado peso, parezco un esqueleto.

Tom sonrió — Está demasiado delgada, me preocuparé de arreglar eso.

— ¿Disfrutando del Show? — Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tom rápidamente se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy — Bastante — Contestó con una mueca.

— Debería haberla visto antes de que perdiera peso Mi Señor, era mucho mas ... deliciosa — Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucius.

— ¿Más que ahora? — Preguntó apuntando el espejo.

— Mucho mas, sin embargo, tenia prohibido tocarla.

— No puedo creer que quisieras hacerlo, ella es una sangre sucia — Se burló.

— Sangre sucia o no, tengo un pene, y este piensa por mi la mayor parte del tiempo — Contestó — ¿No se siente culpable, mi señor, por invadir su privacidad?

— Yo soy Lord Voldemort, no me siento culpable por nada. Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, tan temprano? — Preguntó mientras movía su mano frente al espejo, para que luciera normal.

— En realidad, ha habido un problema con una de las prisioneras. Por lo visto Stevenson no pudo mantener sus manos tranquilas y abusó de ella. El problema es que, ella peleó y Stevenson perdió la paciencia y la asesinó.

Tom suspiró — ¿Quien es?

— Victoria Gavinson, la que sería el juguete de McNair.

— Muy bien, lleva a Stevenson a la sala negra, ahí será castigado. La señorita Granger y yo, estaremos ahí en media hora.

— Mi señor, ¿Dejará que ella observe?

— Sí, ella necesita darse cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer, por lo visto Granger no me teme, y mientras no tengo intenciones de dañarla ella tiene que saber que es lo que le ocurrirá si ella cruza la línea conmigo.

— Como lo desee, Mi Señor — Lucius habló mientras hacia una reverencia.

Tom no tenia tiempo para esperar que Hermione saliera del baño y cambiar su apariencia a la de Lord Voldemort en treinta minutos. Se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita "Tiempo de asustar a la Gryffindor" pensó con una sonrisa. Silenciosamente se desvistió y como una serpiente se ubicó tras ella en la ducha.

Hermione no notó la presencia del Lord, puesto que su cabello estaba cubierto por shampoo y sus ojos totalmente cerrados. Tom se acercó sigilosamente a su oído — Tienes que apurarte Hermione, tenemos que ir a un lugar.

Hermione gritó y se dio vuelta lo mas rápido posible, sosteniendo la botella de shampoo como si esta fuera un bate — ¿Qué diablos? ¡Sal de aquí!

— Temo que no puedo hacer eso, sabes, solamente tenemos 25 minutos para estar limpios y vestidos.

Hermione rápidamente mojó su cabello para acabar con el rastro de shampoo, lo que mas le impresionó al Lord fue el hecho de que ella no cubrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no te cubres? — Preguntó.

— Porque estoy en la tomando un baño, y teniendo por los últimos tres meses a Lucius Malfoy observándome cada vez que tomaba uno, hace que ya no tema ser vista.

Hermione terminó de secar su cuerpo y estaba preparándose para salir cuando — Quédate, me harás compañía mientras yo me doy un baño.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!, está bien, solo apúrate — Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Harry va a tener un ataque al corazón cuando se entere que me he bañado y he compartido cama con Voldy, si es que logro salir de aquí, claro" — Pensó.

Tom rodó sus ojos cuando escucho sus pensamientos, y se paro bajo el agua caliente con sus ojos cerrados. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación, tenía que mirar, para ella era como tener un millón de dólares en su mano y no declararlos como de ella, era simplemente imposible. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Tom y levantó una ceja, "No es demasiado grande, definitivamente no es pequeño tampoco, Ehh, le doy un 9, yendo a un 10" Se dijo a si misma, olvidando que Tom podía leer sus pensamientos.

— Es mas grande cuando está duro, señorita Granger, ¡Que gracioso!, nunca pensé que serías la clase de chica que pudiera tener un sistema de medición de aquellos.

— Si viste uno, los has visto todos. Solamente me fijaba en el tamaño, el grosor y la forma — Contestó con un tono aburrido.

— ¿Cuántos has visto? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Mis dos mejores amigos son hombres, uno de ellos tiene como un millón de hermanos, y he vivido con ellos, sin contar el hecho que la mayoría de los hombres de Gryffindor duermen desnudos, he visto bastantes.

— ¿Con cuántos has dormido? — Preguntó, repentinamente curioso.

— Eso es personal, ¿Qué me responderías tu, si yo te preguntase lo mismo? — Preguntó.

— Si lo recordase, probablemente te lo diría. He perdido la cuenta durante los años — Rió — de todas maneras, solo has dormido con dos.

— ¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE! — Gritó.

— En realidad creo, que es divertido que tu seas considerada el orgullo de Gryffindor, cuando perdiste tu virginidad en un trío con tus dos mejores amigos.

— ¿Qué mejor, que alguien que te conoce, y se preocupa por ti?, de todas maneras, estábamos un poco borrachos esa noche. Ahora, si ya terminamos de discutir mi vida sexual, creía que estabas apurado, por eso supuestamente entraste gritando que tenias que estar listo en 25 minutos.

— Realmente, eres una brujita insolente.

* * *

Pues ahí esta el capitulo y espero les guste!

**lutarinoe: **Gracias por el consejo xD, espero te guste el capitulo y sigas leyendo. Los capítulos vienen ese largo, y como es una traducción no puedo yo extenderlos mas, pero cuando sean demasiado cortos subiré de dos. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**AnGyy: **Jeje, bueno estoy actualizando rápido porque estoy de vacaciones, me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero disfrutes el capitulo.

**Smithback: **Oh créeme, te entiendo, la historia es muy buena, dan ganas de leerla completa rápido, gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Natuchi23: **Espero te guste este capitulo. Estoy haciendo el intento de actualizar lo mas seguido posible, saludos y gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo va para todos los que comentaron la historia. En especial a **AnGyy, **que siempre comenta.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione siguió al hombre que ahora lucía como Voldemort, hasta una gran habitación, esta eracompletamente negra, el piso era de mármol y las paredes estaban pintadas de el mismo color, no había mucha luz, lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran ocho antorchas, estas estaban alineadas en el centro de la habitación. Hermione no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía o que iba a presenciar en ese lugar, aunque tampoco le importaba, ella cría que iba a conocer a alguien que no conocía la imagen de Tom, sino la de Voldemort.

Tom se sentó en una silla negra de cuero e hizo que Hermione permaneciera a su lado.

— Recuerda bruja, sin hablar — Murmuró.

Hermione suspiró, mas no respondió, permaneció de pie mirando hacia todos lados, luciendo claramente aburrida. Voldemort, se sentó un poco mas alto mientras observaba a Lucius Malfoy entrar a la habitación con Stevenson, McNair, y un mortífago llamado Saunders. Hermione los observó y volvió a suspirar.

Los hombres se acercaron lentamente a Voldemort e hicieron una reverencia, mientras esperaban que el les hablara.

— Pónganse de pie — Habló, y observó intensamente a Stevenson.

— Stevenson, acércate.

El mortífago hizo lo que le ordenaron, mientras temblaba.

— Hermione notó el estremecimiento del hombre y negó con la cabeza "Que marica" pensó, causando que Voldemort sonriera burlescamente.

— Stevenson, me han informado que jugaste con el juguete de otro de tus hermanos, y luego la asesinaste. ¿Es eso verdad? — Preguntó con una voz calmada.

— Perdóneme, mi señor, me descontrolé — Contestó correctamente.

— Tsk, Tsk, tú sabes que tienes que pedir permiso antes de jugar con el juguete de otro.

— Sí, mi señor.

— McNair, acércate.

Este hizo lo que le ordenaron y se acercó al Lord.

— ¿Qué castigo crees que le debería dar a Stevenson por sus actos? — Preguntó Voldemort

— El castigo que usted decida será el mejor, mi señor — McNair indicó.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!, madura — Pensó, sabiendo que Voldemort podía escucharla.

— Muy bien McNair, puedes quedarte con el juguete de Stevenson. Puedes marcharte.

McNair hizo una reverencia y abandonó rápidamente la sala, claramente no deseaba estar en la presencia del Lord mas tiempo.

— Lucius, puedes mantenerte fuera de la sala, para que no te llegue el castigo que le daré a Stevenson.

— Muchas gracias, mi señor — Contestó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Hermione se dedicó a observar como Stevenson trataba de mantenerse calmado, son resultados. Voldemort no dijo una palabra, solamente apuntó con su varita al mortífago levantándolo del suelo.

— Tienes que aprender, que en nuestra hermandad hay leyes que deben ser cumplidas — Siseó — Y los juguetes son entregados por lealtad hacia mí.

— Si, mi señor — Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Voldemort dio un golpe con su varita, provocando que Stevenson volará por la habitación hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Un fuerte crujido se escuchó cuando su hombro colapsó con la dura superficie. El Lord observó a Hermione quien no había si quiera pestañado.

"Maldición bruja" Pensó mientras levantaba nuevamente a Stevenson y lo situaba bruscamente a sus pies, hizo un movimiento de zig zag, causando que el mortígafos se retorciera de dolor.

— Aprenderás a seguir mis leyes — Dijo duramente Voldemort, mientras que hacia otro movimiento de varita, causando que Stevenson aullara de dolor. luego de unos minutos de presión contra el pobre hombre, relajó la mano y paró el hechizo.

Hermione observó en silencio como de la boca de Stevenson salía sangre, y como este se negaba a moverse.

— Lucius, llévate a esta mierda y cúralo antes que muera — Gritó.

— Si, mi Señor — Contestó, mientras arrastraba a Stevenson fuera de la sala. Una vez que ellos abandonaron la sala, Voldemort se volvió a Hermione.

— ¿Te atreves a darle nombres, solo porque tiembla al verme? — Preguntó a la aburrida bruja.

— Claro, me atrevo — replicó — No lo habías tocado aún, y el ya estaba orinando sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de ese lenguaje?, no quiero tener a una bruja a mi lado que diga semejantes palabras.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó mientras elevaba una ceja — Acabas de retorcer los intestinos de aquel hombre, causándole probablemente severas heridas internas, y te preocupas de mi lenguaje?

Voldemort la observó sorprendido, como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza — ¿Cómo supiste que provocaba el hechizo?

— No soy estúpida, lo había visto antes — Contestó calmadamente — Antes que lo olvide, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo cuando eres Tom, pero te comportas como un idiota siendo Voldemort?

— Mi personalidad no cambia Hermione, simplemente estoy molesto, después de lo que acabas de presenciar, no muestras miedo, actúas como si fuera a lanzarte un cruciatus y ni te molestarías en gritar.

— Probablemente no lo haría, de ninguna manera me mostraría débil ante ti, mi orgullo es mas grande.

— ¿Es eso? — Preguntó mientras la rodeaba, esta no mostró miedo en absoluto — debo admitir que, eres una bruja bastante interesante, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se encogió de hombros — No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Voldemort solamente negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a convertirse en Tom.

Mas tarde esa misma noche, Hermione y Tom volvieron a sus habitaciones.

— Voy a tomar un baño ... Sola — Recalcó Hermione mientras entraba al cuarto de baño, tomo en sus manos su pijamas y observó a Tom, este no contestó nada, simplemente comenzó a desvestirse para poder descansar, después de todo, torturar era cansador.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tom sabía que la persona era Lucius con noticias de la salud de Stevenson.

— Adelante Lucius — Avisó Tom.

Lucius caminó con una mueca burlona en su cara, este sabía que podía entrar y hablar con su señor, después de todo, el era el mortífago mas confiado del Lord — Sabe mi Señor, Usted y Hermione, pelean como una pareja de recién casados.

Tom levantó una ceja y lo observó.

— Tiene que admitirlo, mi Señor, la chica tiene agallas.

Tom se sentó en la cama — Si que las tiene. De todas formas, ¿Cuál es el informe de Stevenson? — Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

— Con vida, pero con cicatrices, no creo que quiera volver a hacerlo — Respondió con una risa ahogada.

— Muy bien, la próxima vez, no seré tan benévolo.

Lucius asintió mostrando aprobación — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, mi Señor, antes de regresar a mi mansión?

— No Lucius, puedes irte a casa.

— Muchas gracias mi señor.

Tom se paró de un salto de la cama y se encaminó nuevamente al espejo, con esperanzas de volver a espiar un poco mas a Hermione.

— Bruja terca — Rió, mientras la observaba esparcir jabón por su cuerpo. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era única. En todos sus años de liderazgo, nadie había tenido las agallas de desafiarlo y menos de atacarlo, sin embargo, una pequeña bruja lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Ella estaba llena de fuego, aunque intentaba hacerle creer que ya no sentía, el estaba seguro que era una farsa.

Se movió del espejo, cuando vio que ya no había gota de agua en su cuerpo — Nunca te irás de aquí Hermione, espero que lo afrontes — Dijo con una gran y malvada sonrisa antes de volver el espejo a su estado natural.

* * *

**AnGyy: **Gracias por comentar, son 20 capítulos, algunos son mas cortitos, por eso espero subir de a dos.

**hermione . love . tom . reedley : **Espero te guste este capitulo, si quieres mándame el link y me contacto con la autora para poder traducir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios, este capitulo va para todos los que comentaron la historia. En especial a **AnGyy, **que siempre comenta.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó en una cama vacía, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia. Se levantó y comenzó a estirar sus músculos lentamente.

"Un baño caliente me vendrá bastante bien" se dijo a si misma con un bostezo, mientras caminaba al baño. Rápidamente entro en el agua caliente, disfrutando al máximo como la calidez del agua relajaba sus músculos. Se lavó su cabello con el shampoo nuevo que Tom le entrego, este era mucho mejor que el jabón que estaba ocupando antes para lavarse el cabello.

Cuando termino de bañarse y comenzó a avanzar a la habitación, un anciano y gruñón elfo esta esperándola con una bandeja.

— El amo quiere que coma, señorita, dijo también, que estaría fuera por unos días.

Hermione se acercó al elfo y tomó la bandeja en sus manos — ¿Dónde está el amo? — Preguntó.

— Ziggy no lo puede decir señorita, no esta permitido — Respondió el elfo — Si necesita algo señorita, solo llame a Ziggy y vendré.

El elfo desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiese responder o pedirle algo, en su aburrimiento, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer su desayuno, mientras comía se preguntaba en donde estaría Tom, y por qué se habrá ido tan temprano. Mientras avanzaba el día, Hermione notó que estaba demasiado aburrida. ya se había acostumbrado a tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque ese alguien fuese Tom Riddle. La castaña se rehusó a merodear la mansión sin que él estuviese ahí, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Unas horas después, comenzó a contar las grietas en el techo, los agujeros en las paredes, hacia cualquier cosa que mantuviese su mente ocupada.

"Me pregunto si podré ir a la biblioteca, o que alguien me traiga algunos libros" Pensó, segundos mas tarde se paró de su cama y llamó a Ziggy.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? — Preguntó el elfo.

— Sí, ¿Tengo permiso para salir a la biblioteca?

— No señorita, el amo dijo que usted no podía salir de esta habitación.

— ¿Podrías traerme algunos libros, para entretenerme un poco? — Preguntó.

— Sí señorita, puedo hacer eso — Contestó antes de desaparecerse, un minuto mas tarde Ziggy volvió con sus brazos llenos de libros.

— Le traeré la cena señorita, el amo dice que quiere que usted gane un poco mas de peso.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, ella no estaba segura si es que debería estar feliz, porque el notó que había perdido peso y que estaba demasiado delgada, o si sentirse insultada.

— Gracias Ziggy — Contestó obviando el tema, por ahora.

— De nada señorita — Respondió el elfo antes de desaparecerse nuevamente, dejando los libros en la cama.

Hermione estuvo el resto del día en su cama leyendo, solo paraba la lectura para comer e ir al baño. Ella estaba pasándolo realmente mal. notó que aunque Tom era el enemigo, ella extrañaba tener a alguien co quien hablar y con quien pelear.

* * *

**AnGyy: **Contestando tu pregunta, ¡Sí!, tiene lemon, mas adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios. Perdón por la demora… Aquí les va un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Tres días pasaron antes que Tom regresará. Aún lucía como Voldemort y estaba con la personalidad y el humor de Voldemort. Hermione levantó una ceja y lo observó caminar a zancadas por la habitación, gruñendo palabras como "Idiotas" o "Imbéciles" "Tienen mierda en el cerebro" una y otra vez.

— ¿Mal viaje? — Preguntó, sabiendo que eso no había sido muy inteligente, pero que diablos, hace tres días que no hablaba con nadie.

Voldemort se dio vuelta a mirarla, se veía como una persona que de un momento a otro la podría hechizar.

— No estoy de humor — Gritó antes de comenzar a dar zancadas por la habitación.

— Tal vez no estés de humor, pero, ¿Te das cuentas que estas sangrando? — Pregunto, mirando fijamente un punto de su hombro, que emanaba sangre, mojando su túnica.

Voldemort se detuvo y observó la parte de su hombro que sangraba.

— Quiero que lo revises — Siseó.

— No hasta que vuelvas a ser humano — Contestó, realmente no quería tocar a la serpiente.

Voldemort gruñó, pero volvió a ser Tom, después comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropajes. Hermione se acercó mas a el mientras el se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, para que ella pudiese curar la herida. Notó un gran corte en su espalda, pero no podía observarlo bien, por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para buscar una toalla y poder limpiarlo. Limpió la herida amablemente masajeándola, hasta que estuvo completamente limpia.

— Es un corte de casi seis pulgadas de largo, creo que deberías llamar a alguien para que te lo arregle, el corte es bastante profundo.

— Tú lo arreglarás — Dijo, sabiendo que lo haría.

— No puedo sin mi varita — Respondió, sabiendo de antemano que perfectamente él podría arreglar su hombro.

— Usa la mía, pero te lo advierto, tengo hechizos en ella, y no me hará daño, así que, si yo fuese tú, sería una buena niña, tomaría esa bella varita, y curaría la espalda de este hombre malo.

Hermione rodó los ojos — Debería hacerlo a lo muggle. Eso te enseñaría a entregarme bellas varitas — Contestó de la manera más sarcástica posible.

Ella tomó la varita y la movió suavemente por la espalda del Lord, causando que esta se curara rápidamente. Hermione estaba extasiada porque tenía una varita en sus manos, extrañaba bastante su magia.

Le entregó su varita — La espalda del hombre malo esta tan buena, como si fuese nueva — Resopló.

— Bien, ¿Fue tan difícil como lo creías?

— No, no fue difícil, solamente extraño mi magia.

— Bueno, si te portas bien, puedo dejarte usar magia una hora al día, y tal vez te deje combatir con alguno de mis mortífagos.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, la idea de usar varita era más tentadora que leer.

— Me comportaré — Prometió emocionada.

Tom no pudo aguantar una risilla al notar su emoción — Ya veremos, solo hay que dejarlos descansar un poco, cuando ya estén mejor lo hablaremos.

Hermione no lo aguantó mas y tuvo que preguntar — ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo te cortaste?

Tom la miró fijamente — Bueno, como no te irás nunca de aquí, no corro peligro contándote. Fui a América a reunirme con un clan de hombres lobos. Las cosas estaban funcionando de maravilla, hasta que Fenrir decidió desafiar al líder de la manada.

— Oh — Fue lo único que ella dijo.

— Ellos decidieron que no éramos bienvenidos en su territorio, y trataron de asesinarnos, solo eso.

Ella quería gritar que no le simpatizaba eso, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, si quería usar su varita.

— No esperaba simpatía — Dijo con una mueca.

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

Durante los siguientes días, Lucius aparecía para avisarle al Lord sobre las heridas y la recuperación de los mortífagos, tan rápido como llegaba, se marchaba. Parecía tener miedo a ser hechizado. Hermione, sin embargo, mantenía la misma conducta, no se preocupaba en lo absoluto en ser hechizada. Ella estaba comportándose lo mejor posible, para poder usar varita, y le resultó, aparentemente se iba a batir a duelo con McNair. No podían atacar con maldiciones imperdonables, ni hacer hechizos muy dañinos, pero era un duelo al fin y al cabo. Tom apareció en la habitación y observó a una ansiosa Hermione, que prácticamente estaba saltando en la cama.

— McNair está listo, te advierto, tu varita sólo funcionará en la sala de duelos, y solamente para atacar a McNair, así que no intentes sorprendernos atacando a alguien mas.

Hermione saltó de la cama y tomo entre sus manos la varita que Tom le ofrecía, y no era cualquiera, era su varita. En un momento de emoción extrema, se tiró a los brazos de Tom, lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

— Ahem, uhh, muy bien, vamos, te están esperando — Respondió un poco sorprendido. Por lo visto, cuando Tom termino la oración, Hermione cayó en cuenta de sus acciones, puesto que empalideció.

— Lo siento, no quería hacer eso.

— No importa, Hermione. Vamos, los otros ya están reunidos para observar el duelo, incluso han hecho apuestas para ver quien gana.

— Genial, sin presiones — suspiró, siguiéndolo por el vestíbulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

Aquí les va un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Segundos después de la entrada de Hermione a la habitación, pudo sentir todas las miradas puestas en ella, podía oír a los mortífagos susurrando, diciendo cuan gracioso sería ver a la sangre sucia retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

Tom cambió su apariencia y volvió a ser Voldemort mientras caminaba a la sala de duelos, solo Lucius y Hermione lo habían visto como Tom, y planeaba que así se quedara. La habitación se volvió silenciosa cuando Voldemort se abrió paso a ella, con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

Se encaminó al centro de la sala, y comenzó a dictar las reglas del duelo.

— Este duelo es entre la sangre sucia y McNair. No permitiré que alguno de ustedes interfiera en el — Se volvió hacia Hermione y McNair — Para ustedes dos, sólo hechizos desarmadores y de defensa. No quiero que ninguno salga herido, o muerto. Quiero que peleen como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Entendieron?

— Sí, mi Señor — Respondió McNair haciendo una reverencia.

— Bueno — Contestó Hermione.

— Muy bien, prepárense — Siseó el Lord mientras se encaminaba a una silla, estaba ansioso por ver como actuaba Hermione en los duelos.

Hermione sintió un nudo en su estomago. Ella no dudaba de sus capacidades para acabar con McNair, el único problema para ella, era su escasa practica, al fin y al cabo a hace casi tres meses que no practicaba nada, y hace tres meses que no usaba varita. Opacando esos pensamientos, se acercó al centro del salón en donde McNair la esperaba con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Lista para divertirte sangre sucia? — Preguntó.

— Siempre — Fue su respuesta, demostrando más confianza de la que sentía. McNair comenzó a reír, seguido de los 20 o mas mortífagos que habían ido a ver el espectáculo.

Caminaban de un lado a otro, sin quitar los ojos de su oponente.

— Tu si sabes como hacer duelos, ¿O no, sangre sucia? — Preguntó McNair, levantando la varita — Si no lo sabes, puedo explicártelo, lento y claro, después de todo, los de tu especie son los que no poseen inteligencia.

Eso hizo que Hermione se encolerizara — Te aseguro, que se batirme a duelos, y lo se hacer muy bien, ahora en términos de inteligencia, ¿Podrías decirme los cinco usos de las cenizas de un fénix en pociones?

McNair le frunció en seño, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica — No tengo porque contestarte eso, tu eres inferior a mi, y cuando acabe contigo, lo sabrás.

Hermione le mandó una sonrisa burlona, desafiándolo.

— Entonces, empecemos, ¿Quieres? — Preguntó, mientras levantaba su varita, y se ponía en posición de duelo.

Los otros mortífagos estaban vitoreando con anticipación. Ellos sabían que Hermione no podría acabar con McNair, ella era una joven Gryffindor, y el era un mortífago con experiencia, en su opinión, ese duelo sería una matanza, hacia ella claro está.

McNair la apuntó con su varita e hizo el primer movimiento, algo que nadie notó, excepto Hermione, que gritó rápidamente — PROTEGO — Protegiéndose a si misma del hechizo no verbal que él había lanzado.

— SWIFT — Dijo con sus ojos brillando, mientras el calmaba el hechizo, Hermione gritó — AVIS — Y una bandada de aves fueron a atacar a McNair.

El mortífago, levantó su varita y acabo con las aves, pero no estaba tomando atención a los sigilosos movimientos de Hermione, cuando esta notó que su contrincante estaba distraído gritó — STUPEFY — Provocando que cayera al suelo.

— McNair se puso de pie, furioso — Maldita perra, ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Vamos, tu eres el mortífago, tu deberías poder acabar conmigo fácilmente — Se burló.

El la observó encolerizado, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones contra ella. Hermione pudo esquivar la mayoría, pero algunos le dieron, y algunos le dieron a McNair también. El cada vez se enfurecía más y más, no podía soportar que una niña le pateara el trasero.

— Eres una perra con suerte, si estuviéramos en otra situación ya estarías muerta — Gruñó.

Hermione solo se burló — ¿De verdad?, ¿Estas molesto, porque yo, una pequeña sangre sucia, te esta pateando el trasero?

El gruño en respuesta, y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. Hermione saltó y cayo al suelo, logró esquivar otro hechizo, pero no vio un pie que se acercaba a ella y la lanzaba de espaldas al suelo.

— Te dije que ganaría — Dijo McNair, mientras levantaba su varita y la ponía frente a Hermione.

La castaña sabía que podía hacer magia sin varita, pero necesitaba mucha energía mágica, y ella no estaba segura de tenerla. Pero al momento de ver la varita del mortífago en su cara, levantó una mano y gritó — EXPELLIARMUS — Con mucha fuerza, causando que McNair volase por la habitación y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos en la habitación jadearon al notar que McNair aún tenía la varita de Hermione, y aún así ella había logrado lanzarlo de un lugar a otro. La Gryffindor se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia McNair. Todos la observaban en silencio, Voldemort incluido, este estaba completamente impactado, nunca pensó que Hermione podría hacer eso. Mientras ella caminaba, se preocupo solamente de observar a McNair, ignorando al resto de los mortífagos. Sus ojos resplandecían, y mientras mas se encolerizaba se iban poniendo de una azul brillante.

— ACCIO VARITAS — Gritó Hermione con una voz fuerte, causando que tanto su varita como la de McNair volaran a su mano.

— Así que McNair, ¿Qué crees de mi ahora?, ¿Todavía soy la estúpida sangre sucia a la que hay que hablarle lento para que entienda? — Preguntó.

— Devuélveme mi varita — Gritó.

Hermione comenzó a reír y se alejó de el. Puso su varita en el suelo y sonrió — Aquí va — Lanzó la varita de el a sus manos. McNair rápidamente la tomó, en ese instante notó algo extraño en sus ojos.

— Mi Señor, hay algo raro en ella, sus ojos están brillando.

Todos la observaron y notaron lo mismo que su compañero. Voldemort la miró — Sangre sucia, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Hermione no contestó, levantó su mano en dirección a McNair, de un momento a otro, este fue levantado en el aire y comenzó a azotarse de un lado a otro.

— ¡Contéstame! — Gritó — ¿Todavía piensas que soy una sangre sucia, débil, tonta y sin magia?

— Eso es suficiente, sangre sucia — Alzó la voz Voldemort, no sabia que diablos estaba pasando con ella.

Hermione no le respondió, en vez de eso mantuvo su mirada fija en McNair. Movió su mano y comenzó a reír mientras este se movía de un lado a otro en el aire.

— Bájame — Gritó.

— Tus deseos son órdenes — Contestó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Voldemort se puso de píe y se acercó a Hermione.

— Lo que sea que estés haciendo, tiene que parar ahora mismo — Le dijo con voz amenazante. Hermione se volteó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, luego de eso, se desmayó. Voldemort alcanzó a atraparla, la levantó y la acomodó en sus brazos.

— Esto es todo por hoy — Gritó, mientras salía de la habitación con el cuerpo de Hermione apegado a el. Los mortífagos rápidamente abandonaron la sala, preguntándose, que demonios había pasado ahí.

* * *

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Me alegra mucho que te guste el capitulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

**Amia Snape: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡Los comentaste todos!, muchos saludos y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

**Pabaji: **No lo sabía, XD. Saludos y gracias por los comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios. Perdón por la demora… Aquí les va un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Voldemort acostó a Hermione en la cama, revisó sus signos vitales, buscando algún signo de debilidad, o muerte, y se fue a su estudio. Recordó algo que había leído hace mucho tiempo mientras la tenía en sus brazos, y necesitaba revisarlo nuevamente. Llamó a Lucius, puesto que necesitaba ayuda extra, buscando en libros ojos que brillan y magia sin varita.

— Creo que encontré algo, Mi Señor — Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa, manteniendo sus dedos en un párrafo especifico. Se acercó a Tom y le entregó el libro.

Luego de varios minutos de lectura, Tom levantó su cabeza — Creo que tienes razón, Esto es exactamente lo que estábamos buscando, pero ¿Por qué ella?

— La persona es escogida, de un millón, cuando es necesitada por alguien... Los ancestros la deben encontrar valiosa — Contestó.

— Esto... esto podría terminar con todo — Dijo Voldemort con incredulidad.

— Podría, Mi Señor, y probablemente lo haga. Yo lo veo de esta manera, usted tiene dos opciones. La primera es asesinarla y terminar con todo rápidamente. La segunda, rendirse y dar paso a lo que tiene que pasar.

Tom volvió a sentarse en su silla, pasando sus manos por su cara — Tengo que pensarlo, se que debo asesinarla, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo.

— Mi señor, ¿Puedo hablar libremente de esto?

— Puedes — Respondió Tom.

Lucius se levantó de su silla y observó a Tom — Usted tiene que tomar una decisión. La puede matar, y continuar con lo que hemos estado haciendo por décadas, o puede decidir llevar una vida normal, una vida feliz. Yo no puedo decirle que hacer, es algo que usted solo tiene que resolver, pero... ella puede ser su única oportunidad de redención.

Tom asintió con la cabeza — Aún no puedo creer que ella sea un neutralizador, de toda la gente que he asesinado, la única que decido mantener con vida, es la que me puede poner de rodillas.

— Sólo considérelo, Mi Señor, con ella todo puede ser renovado, todo puede ser perdonado, y usted podría ser feliz.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Lucius se retiró y Tom leyó nuevamente la página. Tenía mucho que pensar, rápidamente ojeó su libro, cuando encontró lo que le llamo la atención anteriormente, se dispuso a leerlo otra vez.

**NEUTRALIZADOR.**

**Un neutralizador, es una bruja o mago que nace con grandes poderes. El neutralizador fue creado para ser el compañero perfecto del mago o bruja que practique la magia oscura para el mal. Cuando el neutralizador es una buja, ella suele ser inteligente, bien hablada y buena de corazón. Tampoco se muestra temerosa al mago que se le ha designado, pero lo defenderá u se defenderá de cualquiera que trate de dañarlos con gran poder. Un neutralizador no puede ser asesinado por otra persona que no sea el mago o bruja designado. Es la opción del mago o bruja decidir aceptar o no a su neutralizador, esta decisión es muy importante, puesto que decide si el futuro del mago oscuro, será feliz, o se mantendrá en la oscuridad por siempre. Si el mago o bruja escoge a su neutralizador, todos sus pecados serán enmendados, su historial se mantendrá limpio y tendrá una vida llena de amor. Una vez que el neutralizador es descubierto, el mago o bruja tiene solamente un mes para tomar la decisión. **

**Si el neutralizador es hombre...**

Tom cerró el libro, claramente no necesitaba información del neutralizador hombre, y decidió volver a sus habitaciones. Tenía mucho que pensar, tenía que observarla y decidir que hacer. Solamente en un mes tenía que tomar la decisión que cambiaría su futuro.

Cuando regresó a la habitación encontró a Hermione durmiendo.

Rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas y entró a la cama con ella, se dedicó por horas a observar a la bruja que había sido enviada para salvarlo. Tom no sabía que pensar, tenía la oportunidad de cambiar todo, la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal y de tener una familia. El sabia que había pensado en tener una familia de vez en cuando, pero había creído que estaba fuera de su alcance, a menos que tomara a una mortífaga mujer, pero tener hijos con alguna de ellas hizo que su piel se erizara. Finalmente cerró sus ojos, deseando poder dormir, y que el descanso le brindará la solución al problema.

Tom despertó unas horas mas tarde y encontró a Hermione abrazada a su lado. El brazo de ella estaba en su cintura y parecía tener una sueño placentero. Se permitió a si mismo observarla por un momento, esperando que alguna solución apareciera en su mente, pero eso no sucedió, el estaba en blanco.

Sintió a Hermione moverse un poco y decidió abandonar la cama antes de que ella despertara, lo último que necesitaba, era que ella le hiciera un millón de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, cuando ni el lo sabía.

Unos días mas tarde, Hermione estaba sentada el comedor, moviendo la comida de un lugar a otro en su plato en vez de comerla. Tom la observó con curiosidad y decidió leer su mente.

"¿Por qué esta actuando diferente?, tal vez por fin decidió asesinarme, ¡Diablos!, que lo haga ahora mismo, yo no tendría ningún problema. No quiero permanecer en este lugar por siempre, sin poder salir, sin poder comprar, o sin tener un esposo, ni hijos".

De un momento a otro su mente quedo en blanco pero Tom continuó en ella, sabiendo que su mente cambiaría de tema y su paciencia sería recompensada.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado en el duelo, todo lo que recuerdo es a McNair enfrente mío. Me pregunto si ese hombre notará lo feo que es, bueno, comeré algo mientras pueda"

Tom no pudo evitar una risa al escuchar los pensamientos de Hermione, McNair era realmente feo.

— Come algo Hermione, he decidido que hoy te dejaré acompañarme a los jardines.

Hermione observó su plato "¿De verdad?, ¿Por qué?"

— Solo pensé que tendrías algunas preguntas que hacer, e imagine que te gustaría el aire fresco.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a comer un poco más rápido, hasta que lo notó — ¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!

* * *

**daniaharuno395:** Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el nuevo.

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Me alegra que te guste, espero disfrutes de el capítulo nuevo.

**Amia Snape: **Gracias por los comentarios, sí, Hermione será bastante poderosa.

**Smithback: **Sí, hay partes que eran un poco difíciles de traducir, por las palabras originales de EEUU, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude, gracias por el comentario.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **Gracias por el comentario, créeme, te entiendo, a mi igual me da un poco de pereza escribir a veces.

**Pauliitah**: Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Pabaji: **Me alegra que te guste, era un buen dato xD, espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Love**  
_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**  
Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart"**. Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras que la pareja caminaba por el patio, Tom observaba a la bruja que fue mandada para salvarlo. Ella era la parte buena de su maldad, la persona que podría cambiar la vida de muchos, si es que tiene éxito en su misión, Pero mientras tanto, ella no tenía idea de nada.

— ¿Por que me miras de esa manera? — Preguntó finalmente, levantando una ceja.

Tom volvió su cabeza y le sonrió burlescamente — Solo estoy intentando averiguar que es lo que recuerdas de el duelo con McNair — Contestó.

— Ya te lo fije, recuerdo haber peleado con él, recuerdo haber sido golpeada, haberme caído y observar a McNair con su varita en mi cara, y Merlín que es feo ese hombre — Agregó.

— ¿Nada mas?

— Nada, creo que el me hechizó bastante bien y eso causo que me desmayase — Dijo con indiferencia.

— Ya veo — Contestó Tom y continuó la caminata en silencio — Y, ¿Te gustaría tener una revancha?

— Siempre y cuando uno de tus mortífagos no me golpee nuevamente. No es un duelo muy justo cuando otros interfieren — Respondió.

— Veré si puedo hacer algo. Debo admitir que tu capacidad de duelo es... Impresionante.

— Pues, tenia que aprender a defenderme. Estoy segura que si no me hubiesen sorprendido, yo no estaría aquí. Se que podría haber vencido a los que me atraparon.

Tom asintió — No tengo ninguna duda.

De un momento a otro Hermione se detuvo, cogió del suelo una piedra púrpura y la guardo en su bolsillo — Piedra de hadas, es de la suerte — Dijo cuando notó la mirada llena de curiosidad que Tom le daba.

— Se lo que es, pero eso me lleva a otra pregunta — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida — ¿Que te hizo querer aprender tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a leer tanto sobre un mundo del que no conocías nada, hasta que cumpliste los 11 años?

Hermione se rió — Siempre he sido así, desde que era pequeña. Podía haber vuelto loco a alguien con mis preguntas de ¿Cómo funciona eso? o ¿Por qué eso tiene esa forma, y ese color?, Es mi naturaleza, creo.

— Si, recuerdo haber escuchado de tu manía por responder preguntas, levantar la mano. Tú eras la estudiante que mas fastidiaba a Severus.

— Eso es porque el no estaba acostumbrado a una alumna que si quería aprender. No tengo duda alguna de que el pensaba que éramos todos unos idiotas — Rió.

— Acertaste — Contestó — Sin embargo, desde que Severus comenzó a quejarse por ti, mi curiosidad aumentó. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué eras tan lógica?, ¿Por qué eras mejor en tus estudios que los otros alumnos? Pareces ser mucho más que una bruja normal, y quiero saber ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, tratando de ver si ella estaba conciente de que era diferente al resto.

— No lo se, solo quería dar lo mejor de mi, creo — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Tienes razón — Contestó — Creo que es hora de almorzar, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a los elfos, que hoy han preparado filete de niños — Se burló.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo acompaño a comer.

Después de comer, Tom la dejó en la habitación y cambió su apariencia a la de Voldemort. Quería saber si alguno de sus mortífagos quería tener un duelo con Hermione, o si el tendría que obligarlos.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos Voldemort habló.

— He decidido hacer otro duelo con la sangre sucia. ¿Hay algún voluntario?

Dirigió su mirada a toda la habitación y notó que nadie se apuntaba para el duelo.

— Vamos, ¿Ninguno de ustedes esta dispuesto a tener un duelo con la chica?

Un mortífago alto se paró y observó al Lord — Permiso para hablar, mi señor

— Puedes hablar.

— La chica no es normal, Mi Señor, no tenemos idea de lo que puede hacer.

— Ya veo — Encuentro interesante, que todos ustedes torturen, violen y asesines gente, pero cuando les pido un duelo con una sangre sucia, tiemblan como unos cobardes.

— Ella no es una sangre sucia normal, Mi Señor, sus ojos brillan y puede hacer magia sin varita.

— Basta de tonterías, si ninguno se ofrece escogeré uno al azar, Deseo ver sus poderes nuevamente, y ver que es capaz de hacer.

— Entonces yo me ofrezco, Mi Señor — Dijo el mortífago, haciendo una reverencia.

— Muy bien, mañana al medio día los quiero a todos aquí — Resopló antes de despedir al grupo.

— Ven a mi estudio, Hanson, Deseo informarte que es lo que espero que hagas durante el duelo — Voldemort lo observó y comenzó a caminar, Hanson lo seguía.

* * *

**Pabaji: ¡**Wow! Tampoco sabia eso, jeje muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo también. Saludos ¡Que tengas una buena semana!

**Butterfly Comte: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Amia Snape: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, sí, ¿Qué mas romántico que un paseo por el jardín? Y lo de leer la mente, mi parte favorita de la historia.

**pollirris:** Gracias por comentar, pues, me encantaría hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero como es una traducción ya vienen realizados así.

**Pauliitah:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! sí, si que tiene a Tom en una encrucijada y será muy poderosa. Más adelante se explicará que tan poderosa puede ser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Tal y como el Lord lo ordenó, todos los mortífagos se reunieron para presenciar el segundo enfrentamiento. Los murmullos se podían sentir por toda la sala. Todos especulaban el resultado del duelo, Hanson era alto, joven y rápido. Podía fácilmente desarmar a tres oponentes, uno después de otro sin fallo alguno. Voldemort se encaminó al centro de la sala y todos quedaron en silencio.

— Hoy, presenciaremos el duelo entre Hanson y la sangre sucia. Les advierto solo una vez, ninguno de ustedes puede interferir en este, no importa que este sucediendo, hay algo que quiero probar y si alguno interfiere, estaría arruinando mis planes, lo que me llevara a tomar medidas severas, ¿Entendieron?

— Sí, Mi Señor — Se escucho.

— Muy bien, iré a buscar a la sangre sucia, para que podamos empezar.

Voldemort abandonó la habitación y fue a donde una nerviosa Hermione se encontraba. Él empujó la puerta, causando que Hermione diera un salto.

— ¿Finalmente tienes miedo? — Preguntó Voldemort, sonriendo burlescamente.

— Nunca, menos de un duelo — Contestó, irritada.

— Deberías tenerlo, el hombre con el que te batirás a duelo, es rápido y muy bueno — Rió Voldemort.

— Tráelo — Respondió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que podría acabar hasta con el mejor de ellos.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y le entregó la varita a Hermione — Les he advertido, que no pueden interferir bajo ninguna circunstancia, no tendrás los mismos problemas que la ves pasada.

Hermione asintió — Gracias.

Voldemort la observó e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la sala.

— ¿Necesitas tiempo para calentar?

— Solo necesito estirar los músculos un poco, si es tan rápido como dices, tendré que calentar un poco — Respondió, sabiendo que estirar los músculos distraían a cualquiera, fuese ella una sangre sucia o no.

— Muy bien, tienes cinco minutos.

— Gracias — Dijo nuevamente y se apresuro a llegar al centro de la sala.

Hermione puso su varita en el piso y observó a su oponente, se fijó en su edad, claramente era un chico dominado por sus hormonas.

"Excelente" Pensó, mientras se doblaba hacia atrás, estirando sus piernas, los músculos de la espalda y sus abdominales. Terminó de estirar sus músculos poniendo sus manos en sus pies, mostrando su flexibilidad. Cuando finalmente acabó con esa posición, bajo su cuerpo, tocando con la pelvis el suelo, causando diferentes reacciones entre los presentes, desde siseos de dolor, hasta gemidos de placer, estos venían de su contrincante.

— ¿Estas lista, sangre sucia? — Preguntó Voldemort, sentado de lado.

— Claro que lo estoy — Contestó con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se inclinaba a recoger su varita, ganando otra ronda de gemidos.

— Muy bien, ¡COMIENSEN! — Gritó.

Hanson y Hermione de un momento a otro se pusieron en posición de duelo, rodeándose lentamente uno a otro, apuntándose con la varita.

Voldemort lanzó un hechizo, poniendo una pared invisible entre el y sus mortífagos, en caso de que algún hechizo los golpease.

— No ganarás este duelo, sangre sucia — Dijo Hanson, buscando por una oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

— ¿De verdad?, yo pensé que podría, ¡FLIPENDO! — Gritó, tomando al mortífago por sorpresa. Hanson no pudo reaccionar y fue lanzado al piso con gran fuerza.

— Bruja escurridiza — Gritó — ¡AGUAMENTI!

— ¡PROTEGO! — Replicó, provocando que el agua enviada por Hanson se extinguiera, dejándola seca.

— ¡DENSAUGEO! — Grito el mortífago, Hermione trató de moverse, pero el hechizo le alcanzó y sus dientes comenzaron a crecer.

Hermione gruñó — ¡FINITE INCANTATUM! — Gritó, apuntando su varita a si misma acabando con el crecimiento de sus dientes — ¡INCENDIO! — Dijo rápidamente, mientras apuntaba con la varita el pie de Hanson, provocando que sus zapatos se quemaran.

— Mierda — Maldijo — ¡AGUAMENTI! — Dijo rápidamente, acabando con el fuego — ¿Te crees muy ardiente sangre sucia? — Preguntó.

— Posiblemente — Contestó, ansiosa por ver su próximo movimiento.

Hanson comenzó a rodearla, haciendo que ella no pudiese observar a su señor, le mandó a este una mirada rápida, provocando que Voldemort asintiera.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MÍ? — Gritó Hansen, apuntando con su varita a Voldemort.

Todos se quedaron si aliento, observando al joven mortífago que apuntaba a su señor.

— Me burlo porque ella es tan buena como tu... Por no decir mejor, que mal mortífago resultaste ser — Voldemort se burló.

— Pagarás por esa comparación — Gritó Hansen, acercándose hacia donde estaba el Lord.

Voldemort podía ver a sus mas leales mortífagos, moviéndose incómodos en su silla, luchando por no interferir, como el les había pedido.

— ¿Lo haré? — Preguntó Voldemort, parado frente a frente de Hanson, a tan solo 10 pasos de distancia. Hanson apuntó su varita al pecho de Voldemort y comenzó a pronunciar la maldición — AVADA...

— ¡CRUCIO! — Una voz femenina resonó por la sala, mandando a Hanson al suelo.

Todos observaban como brillaba Hermione, esta vez no solo sus ojos eran los extraños. Ella parecía estar flotando hacia Hanson, sin cortar la maldición en ningún momento.

— No lo dañarás — Le gritó a Hanson.

Voldemort se paró de su asiento, y comenzó a aproximarse a Hermione... lento... muy lento.

— Libéralo sangre sucia — Murmuró Voldemort.

Hermione bajó su varita y miró a Voldemort a los ojos — Nadie te hará daño — Dijo en un estado de trance, abandonando la habitación con sus ojos aun brillando.

Voldemort observó la cara de sorpresa de sus seguidores — Puedes irte, Hanson, buen trabajo.

Hanson levantó una mano del suelo — Gracias — Y se desmayó.

Voldemort abandonó la habitación y comenzó a buscar a Hermione, ella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó.

— Cansada... necesito dormir — Contestó, gateando a la cama y quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Pues, perdona por no actualizar antes, pues, en Chile donde estoy viviendo por ahora dieron la semana de celebración, por la independencia y bueno, Las fiestas estaban maravillosas. ¡Espero te guste el capitulo! saludos y ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Amia Snape: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos. Que tengas una buena semana.

**Pabaji: **¡Pues tampoco lo sabia! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡Estoy esperando esos datos! Saludos, que tengas una semana productiva.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Una hora más tarde, Hermione despertó en la cama con Tom sentado a su lado. Ella observó la habitación confundida, no recordaba haber llegado, ni haberse acostado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Me hechizaron? — Preguntó.

Tom le dirigió una mirada divertida — ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? — Preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Lo único que recuerdo es el principio del duelo.

Tom se posicionó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su cara — ¿Has oído hablar de un neutralizador?

— ¿Un hechizo neutralizador, o una poción neutralizadora? — Preguntó confundida.

— No, una persona neutralizadora.

— No que recuerde... ¿Por qué?

— Porque eso es lo que tú eres, Granger, tú eres mi neutralizador.

— OK... ¿Y que significa eso? — Preguntó.

— Significa... que estas aquí para salvarme o algo por el estilo. Durante el duelo con McNair, tus ojos comenzaron a brillar y prácticamente aterrorizaste a mis hombres. McNair perdió el duelo, bastante humillante, debo agregar. Una vez que me aseguré que estabas bien, Lucius y yo fuimos a la biblioteca para averiguar desde donde salía tu poder y porque tus ojos brillaban. Lucius fue quien encontró el libro y según este, tu eres una neutralizadora... mi neutralizadora.

— ¿Y qué hace un neutralizador? — Preguntó. Tom le entregó el libro.

— No estaba completamente seguro si lo eras o no, hasta hoy. Tenia planeado que Hanson, el hombre con el que peleaste hoy, me atacara. Tú paraste el ataque usando el Crucio en él.

Hermione se quedo sin aliento — ¿Bromeas?, ¿Yo use esa maldición?

— Sí lo hiciste, ahora me temo que todos mis hombres te temen, sin mencionar, lo confundidos que están, no se imaginan por qué me protegiste.

Hermione miró hacia la manta que estaba bajo ella, encontrándola de un momento a otro interesante — No tengo la mas minima idea del porque te protegí — Susurró.

Tom le pasó el libro — Lee, página 176, te debería aclarar todas las dudas que tienes.

Hermione miró el libro en sus manos y rápidamente comenzó a buscar la página que necesitaba. Tom observó detalladamente sus ojos mientras leía el libro, notó como estos cambiaban mientras avanzaba la lectura.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Preguntó mientras levantaba la vista — ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la neutralizadora?

— No lo se, pero explica porque no te asesine inmediatamente.

Hermione cerró el libro y se recostó en la cama — Bueno, eso quiere decir que estoy acabada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó.

Hermione rodó los ojos — ¿No lo leíste?, si es que soy un neutralizador, tienes que decidir entre aceptarme, o asesinarme, y perdóname por ser un poco tosca, pero no veo que quieras deshacerte de todo esto.

Tom observó a Hermione — No he decidido nada aún.

— Bueno, de todas maneras, no tendré muchas esperanzas... ni si quiera estoy segura de si quiero que me elijas — Dijo calmadamente — Necesito dormir — Bostezó, queriendo acabar con la conversación.

— No te dormirás así como así. Tengo sólo un mes para decidir y quiero saber por qué no estas segura de si quieres que te escoja.

Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente — No has pensado tal vez, que yo no quiera estar toda mi vida con un hombre que asesina gente, que me ha discriminado por mi sangre y que es conocido como el mago más cruel de todos los tiempos. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que no quiero que mi vida sea así?, preferiría morir antes de estar estancada con un hombre que no puede amar o mostrar un poco de ternura. Lo siento, pero no te veo como un hombre con el que yo pueda ser feliz.

— Pero, ti leíste el libro, dice que seré capaz de amar — Tartamudeando un poco al decir la palabra con A.

— Eso no es lo que el libro dice — Tomó nuevamente el libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**NEUTRALIZADOR.**

**Un neutralizador, es una bruja o mago que nace con grandes poderes. El neutralizador fue creado para ser el compañero perfecto del mago o bruja que practique la magia oscura para el mal. Cuando el neutralizador es una buja, ella suele ser inteligente, bien hablada y buena de corazón. Tampoco se muestra temerosa al mago que se le ha designado, pero lo defenderá u se defenderá de cualquiera que trate de dañarlos con gran poder. Un neutralizador no puede ser asesinado por otra persona que no sea el mago o bruja designado. Es la opción del mago o bruja decidir aceptar o no a su neutralizador, esta decisión es muy importante, puesto que decide si el futuro del mago oscuro, será feliz, o se mantendrá en la oscuridad por siempre. Si el mago o bruja escoge a su neutralizador, todos sus pecados serán enmendados, su historial se mantendrá limpio y tendrá una vida llena de amor. Una vez que el neutralizador es descubierto, el mago o bruja tiene solamente un mes para tomar la decisión. **

— Todo se refiere a ti. Dice que eres el único que puede asesinarme, es TU decisión. TU historial será limpiado, TUS pecados serán olvidados y 'TÚ tendrás una vida llena de amor'. No dice nada sobre mi, y si tu crees que yo te voy a tratar como un rey mientras yo soy tratada como mierda de dragón, estas completamente loco.

Tom tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó nuevamente, intentando probar que ella no estaba en lo correcto — Eso no significa que yo no pueda ser como mencionaste.

Hermione negó con la cabeza — No me puedo arriesgar.

Tom cerró de golpe el libro y lo aventó a la cama — Bien, vete a dormir — Gruño, mientras caminaba, azotando la puerta. Fue directo a la biblioteca, maldiciéndola todo el camino "sabelotodo, cree que me conoce, sangre sucia".

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, encontró a un divertido Lucius que lo estaba esperando.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó con desprecio.

— De nada, Mi Señor.

— Mentirme no es uno de tus puntos fuertes Lucius.

— Perdóneme, Mi Señor, es que ustedes dos pelean como una pareja de casados.

Tom se volvió hacia el — Ella sabe que es una neutralizadora, y me dijo que preferiría morir antes de que yo la escogiera.

Lucius levantó una ceja — ¿Por qué dijo eso?

— Ella dice que yo no a - a-amo, que no se como ser tierno, y unas cuantas mierdas mas.

Lucius se carcajeó — Que divertido, la sangre sucia rechaza al señor oscuro porque teme no ser respetada.

Tom se paró de su silla — Ni si quiera se porque me molesta, no se ni si voy a elegirla.

— Porque mi señor, lo ha desafiado, sin darse cuenta. Básicamente ella dijo que usted no es capaz de hacer algo como hombre, y eso afecta en el orgullo.

— Tal vez estas en lo correcto, Lucius — Dijo con una sonrisa — Tal vez le debería mostrar que soy mas que un monstruo.

Lucius rió — Que empiece la seducción.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea:** ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! de verdad. Ahora se vienen capítulos mas románticos. y mas fuertes... Sí los traductores on line apestan. Pero ya falta poco. La historia va mas de la mitad. Sólo son 20 capítulos.

**Pabaji:** ¡Gracias por comentar! eee, ese sí lo sabía. ajaja. Saludos.

**Smithback:** Tenías razón, el fic es muy bueno. Me demoré en leerlo, pero valió la pena. sólo puedo decir MARAVILLOSO.

¡Saludos, y gracias por comentar!

**Pauliitah:** ¡Gracias por comentar! me agrada que te guste el capitulo. Espero te guste el proximo capítulo.

**Amia Snape: **A Voldy le quedan 3 semanas. Gracias por comentar. Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios. Como ya saben, esta historia tiene una clasificación para mayores de 18 años. El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas explícitas de sexo. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando el señor tenebroso dejo a Lucius solo, este comenzó a desear que Voldemort escogiera a Hermione. Él era leal a su señor, excesivamente leal, pero estaba cansado, cansado de las batallas, cansado del constante asesinato, cansado de planificar una guerra, ni si quiera estaba seguro de ganar la guerra. Lucius sabía que Potter estaba ganando poder y apoyo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que de alguna u otra manera el rubio quería vivir una vida en paz. El sabía que si Voldemort no escogía a Hermione, el terminaría o muerto o en prisión, y claro que se lo merecía. Lucius observó la biblioteca por última vez y se apareció en su mansión.

Tom permaneció en su estudio con su cabeza llena de ideas. Estaba literalmente estancado, por primera vez en su vida no sabia hacia donde ir. El era poderoso y no estaba seguro de querer abandonar de un momento a otro todo por lo que el había trabajado tanto, aunque la idea de tener una vida normal era bastante tentadora. El se había preocupado de actuar de forma cruel, sin corazón y despiadada, esa era la única manera de mantener el poder que ahora tenía. Cuando empezó su batalla, estaba seguro de sus principios, quería acabar con la gente de sangre inferior a la de el, aunque el no era un sangre pura, nadie lo sabia.

Sus pensamientos se movieron a la bruja que estaba en su habitación, ella era una nacida de muggles, pero era inteligente, poderosa y bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, una pareja perfecta, algo mucho mejor que entretención por una noche, o mejor que una rutina de tortura. La situación lo estaba enloqueciendo, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que ella apareció, y ahora, tenía que tomar una decisión que hace unos meses atrás jamás hubiese imaginado.

Tom decidió que ya era suficiente y se encaminó a su habitación, de todas formas, mientras mas tiempo compartía con la chica, mas fácil sería tomar la decisión correcta. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación la encontró dormida, en una posición no muy cómoda, estaba enrollada con la ropa de cama. Decidido a no despertarla, se puso su pijamas, entró en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó primero que Hermione - como siempre- y comenzó a observar a la bruja dormida a su lado. Su plan era seducirla de una forma u otra, solo de esa manera el podría decidir, quedarse con ella o asesinarla. Se acercó a ella y paso su brazo por su cintura, si ternura era lo que ella quería, ternura recibiría... por ahora.

Hermione sonrió cuando sitió un cuerpo tibio acercarse a ella, la chica estaba dormida, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Tom.

Lentamente movió el cabello de Hermione, dejando su cuello libre, y puso un delicado beso en este, causando que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. La Hermione abrió lentamente un ojo y recordó en donde se encontraba, estaba en la cama con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, no la versión de serpiente, sino la atractiva.

Se sintió mal permitiéndole besarla de esa manera, pero era inevitable, la sensación de sus labios en su piel era agradable, y de todas maneras, en menos de un mes ella estaría muerta así que ¿Por qué no apagar el cerebro y disfrutar lo que él le estaba dando?, si de algo ella estaba segura, era que esas caricias él no se las daba a cualquiera.

Las manos del Lord viajaron por la piel desnuda de Hermione, haciendo que ella se volviese más sensible todavía. Hermione estaba en una especie de recargo sensorial, jamás la habían tocado de esa manera antes, Ron y Harry eran inexpertos, andaban a tientas, en cambio esto era diferente, estaba siendo acariciada nada más y nada menos que, por el mago mas temido en el mundo mágico.

Aún simulando estar dormida, Hermione decidió que dos podían jugar a ese juego, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero ¡Diablos!, no debía ser tan difícil. Rodó hasta quedar enfrente de el, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados para que Tom no sospechase nada, y puso su mano sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a el. Se burló mentalmente cuando lo sintió tensarse para luego relajarse.

— No te tienes que burlar, se que me tenso fácilmente — Dijo en una voz divertida.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron rápidamente — Eres imposible, ¿Lo sabías? — Masculló, manteniendo por unos segundos más su cara en el pecho desnudo de Tom.

— Claro que lo se — Rió — Ahora levántate, necesito comer, antes que los niños escapen.

Hermione suspiró y se apartó de el, permitiéndole levantarse.

— Entonces, ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me estabas besando el cuello?

— Cariño, simplemente te estaba demostrando que yo puedo ser... tierno, cuando hay que serlo.

— ¡Dulce Merlín!, déjame adivinar, ¿Te desafíe?

— En realidad, si lo hiciste, ahora te lo advierto… prepárate para ser seducida.

— ¿Seducida... por ti? — No pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Tan difícil de creer es? — Preguntó con un gruñido.

— Vamos, no creo que puedas seducir a un gato — Rió Hermione y se paró de la cama. Tom le dio una sonrisa burlesca y se acercó a ella.

Bajó un poco sus cabeza, hasta que sus labios se pegasen en su oído y susurró — Meow

Luego de eso, Hermione estaba aprisionada contra la pared con el cuerpo de Tom. El atacó sus labios mientras que con una mano acariciaba su mejilla, con la otra le masajeaba los pechos, sobre la polera.

El lado sarcástico de Hermione se apago de un momento a otro mientras devolvía el beso, estaba determinada a no dejarlo ganar, la seducción estaba yendo a algo mas allá, mucho mas allá de lo que Tom esperaba, pero demonios, si ella estaba dispuesta...

El frotó su erección contra su pierna, dándole a conocer hasta donde iría eso si ella no se oponía, claramente, el podría tomarla por la fuerza, pero eso arruinaría sus planes de seducción. Su intención era que ella le quisiera, que le deseara, y si tenía que frenarse para hacerlo, lo haría.

El cerebro de Hermione oficialmente se apagó, la parte que le decía que parase fue brutalmente callada por la que disfrutaba lo que Tom hacia. Enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de el y comenzó a apretarse cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que de la boca de Tom salieran gemiditos de placer.

Las manos del chico bajaron a su polera, y la sacó rápidamente. Observó fijamente los firmes pechos de Hermione antes de bajar sus labios y comenzar a besarlos, haciendo que ella gimiera lentamente.

Todo el acto era frenético, sus manos, sus labios, e incluso sus caderas se movían a un ritmo que ellos habían creado. Las manos de Hermione estaban acariciando en torso desnudo de Tom.

El chico gruño, la jaló de la pared y comenzó a caminar a la cama, donde la acostó de inmediato, con una mano la despojo de su ropa interior, mientras que con la otra se sacaba su pijamas. Se subió a su cuerpo desnudo, posicionándose entre las piernas de la chica, sensualmente acercó sus labios al oído de ella y susurró — Meow — Al momento de entrar en ella.

La espalda de Hermione se arqueó inmediatamente al sentir como el entraba en ella.

— ¡Demonios! estas tan estrecha bruja — Siseó, mientras se empujaba lentamente dentro de ella. Hermione estaba en las nubes, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no era nada parecido a lo que sintió antes. La primera vez dolió, sin contar lo inexpertos que eran sus dos amigos, sin embargo, esto era mejor, mucho mejor.

— Tom — Gimió al sentir como él comenzaba a retirarse para introducirse nuevamente, cada ves mas rápido y con mas ganas, complacido por la cara de placer de la chica.

Hermione de un momento a otro aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, queriendo sentirlo cada vez más dentro de ella. Tom estaba tratando de ser delicado con ella, pero por la forma en la que ella respondía, decidió aumentar el ritmo. El cambio de posiciones empleado por Tom, haciendo subir sus piernas en su cuello, permitiéndole una penetración mas profunda, fue lo ultimo que Hermione pudo resistir, sus ojos se cerraron cuando Tom comenzó a martillar cada vez mas fuerte su punto g.

— Me voy, ya no lo aguanto — Gritó Hermione, sus paredes se apretaban cada vez mas en el miembro de Tom, mientras su espalda se arqueaba cada vez mas, él puso sus manos en sus hombros, empujando violentamente, lo mas fuerte posible, hasta que se libero en ella.

— Ohhhhhhhh — Gimió, cuando otro orgasmo la inundaba, las sensaciones se volvieron tan intensas que ya no pudo controlarse y un estremecimiento lleno su cuerpo. El cuerpo del Lord se estremecía de placer sobre Hermione, sacudiéndolo con violencia con cada embestida, maldiciendo el placer que la chica le producía.

Tom colapsó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios en un largo beso mientras se mantenía dentro de ella, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas mientras aplacaba su orgasmo. Finalmente se separaron, sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento, intentando de atrapar y guardar en sus memorias lo sucedido.

Él le sonrió burlescamente — Entonces... ¿Cómo... esta yendo... el proceso de seducción... hasta ahora? — Preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Bueno... creo que... Muy bien — Rió.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero sigas disfrutando del fic. Saludos y que tengas un buen fin de semana.

**Amia Snape:** ¡Gracias por comentar! De aquí en adelante la historia se vuelve mas "Pasional" entre ellos. Muchos saludos.

**Smithback: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Que alegría que te guste la traducción. Saludos. que tengas una buena semana.

**Pabaji:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Woooow, eso si que no lo sabía. Nunca los miraré con los mismos ojos. Saludos. que tengas una buena semana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Tres días pasaron desde su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, tres días de larga meditación, no hubo día en que no repasase en su cabeza lo sucedido. Ella tenía conocimiento de su plan de seducción y lo permitió, no hubo peleas, ni gritos, nada, su cuerpo respondió a su toque de una manera impensable y lo peor de todo... es que ella lo disfrutó.

A Hermione se le hizo bastante difícil mirarlo a la cara. El actuaba como el perfecto caballero cuando estaba cerca de ella y eso la hacia confundirse. Voldemort tenía que ser vil, cruel, en otras palabras, tenia que ser Voldemort, pero estaba actuando tan tiernamente - al menos con ella- le corría la silla, la sacaba a paseos por el patio, le permitía tiempo extra en la biblioteca e incluso le preguntaba que quería para cenar... si, definitivamente la estaba confundiendo.

Hermione suspiró al terminar de observarse en el espejo. El vestido negro que le habían entregado le quedaba perfecto, incluso tenía que admitir que se veía bellísima usándolo. Terminó de arreglar su cabello, se puso los tacones negros que Tom le había llevado y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

El le había informado hace unas horas que planeaba hacer una fiesta para sus seguidores, afirmó que era algo que a el le gustaba hacer, pero Hermione sospechaba que lo hacia para demostrarle que podía ser algo mas que un monstruo, todo por su plan de seducción, ella creía que quería o bailar con ella, o lucirla como la sangre sucia amiga de Potter que el había dominado, cualquiera de las dos opciones la ponía nerviosa.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Tom, este usaba un traje negro.

— Te ves… increíble — Sonrió él mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Me siento estúpida — Contestó Hermione con una tímida sonrisa en la cara — Los vestidos no son mi fuerte — Agregó.

— Pero, te ves bien, y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, vamos, están todos esperándonos.

Hermione levantó una ceja — ¿Iras como Tom?

— No, solamente quería ver tu reacción. ¿Qué piensas, como me veo? — Preguntó levantando las cejas.

— Te ves... bien — Contestó, no queriendo aumentarle su ego, en realidad se veía bellísimo, como una fina pieza de arte.

— ¿Una fina pieza de arte? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Sabes... uno de estos días voy a hechizarte por leer mi mente.

— Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

— No me tientes — Dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

Tom pasó su mano por su cara, cambiándose a Voldemort. Hermione gruñó, pero aun así tomo su brazo. Caminaron por el largo y elegante vestíbulo. Toda la gente estaba vestida elegantemente y aunque suene increíble, parecían estar divirtiéndose.

— Tienes que bailar con todo aquel que te lo pida. Recuerda que todos te ven como algo bajo, así que no puedes negarle un baile a nadie, a menos que yo te lo ordene.

A Hermione no le agradó para nada la idea, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Tom asintió.

— Por favor no dejes que colag... Peter baile conmigo. Me gustaría que mi estomago permaneciera intacto toda la noche.

Voldemort se burló — ¿Tan repulsivo lo encuentras?

— ¿Ladran los perros? — Preguntó ella — El es hombre más desagradable que he conocido. El solo pensamiento de el tocándome me producen nauseas.

— Muy bien, puedes negarte a bailar con el.

Hermione asintió y murmuró un pequeño — Gracias — Mientras lo seguía a la pista de baile. La música que sonaba era lenta, sofisticada, clásica. Parecía un baile real. Voldemort puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y esta sus brazos es los hombros de el y comenzaron a moverse al sonido de la música.

Alcanzaron a bailar cuatro canciones hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

— Perdóneme, Mi Señor, pero me estaba preguntando si ¿Puedo bailar con la sangre sucia?

Voldemort cambió de posiciones y sonrió al hombre, otro de sus hombres de mas confianza — Claro Severus, de todas maneras, me estaba sintiendo un poco cansado.

Voldemort puso la mano de Hermione en la de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Una vez que Voldemort se alejó el la acercó a su cuerpo.

— Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, para que nadie escuche lo que hablamos — Ordenó Snape.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron, y acercó su cabeza a el lo mas posible.

— Todos pensábamos que estabas muerta — Susurró — ¿Qué a pasado?

— Me mantuvieron en cautiverio, viendo solo a Lucius Malfoy por alrededor de tres meses. Alguien me trajo a ver a Voldemort, pero este en vez de asesinarme como yo esperaba, se intereso en mí... Me estoy quedando en su habitación y cenamos juntos.

— ¿Cómo te trata? — Preguntó Severus.

— La mayoría de las veces bien, Ocasionalmente me castiga, pero casi siempre es amigable, incluso me deja usar su biblioteca.

Severus asintió — Le diré a la gente de la orden que estas viva, pero también que el Señor Oscuro está interesado en ti. Estoy obligado a advertirles que tal vez no vuelvas a salir de acá.

Severus sintió una lagrima en su pecho — De todas maneras no espero vivir mucho. Creo que me quedan dos o tres semanas.

Severus se congeló — ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Ha oído hablar de un neutralizador? — Preguntó.

— Sí, lo he escuchado.

— Pues, eso es lo que soy, soy el neutralizador de Voldemort y él ya sabe que lo soy... lo sabe hace casi una semana, lo que significa que probablemente moriré en tres semanas mas.

Severus asintió, él sabía que no habían muchas posibilidades.

— Profesor — Dijo con una voz amarga, pero suave — Por favor, dígale a Harry y a Ron que los amo. Dígale que les deseo suerte en todo y que siempre estaré con ellos.

Severus podía sentir las lagrimas caer por la cara de Hermione, y sentía tristeza por ella — No pierda las esperanzas, señorita Granger. Él puede escogerla.

Hermione bufó — ¿Y dejar todo esto? De ninguna manera me escogerá — Respiró sonoramente — De todas maneras, ya estoy preparada para lo que viene, ya no le temo a la muerte, ya lo acepte.

Severus permaneció en silenció y observó como el Lord se acercaba a ellos — Yo... le diré a Potter y a Weasley, lo prometo — Susurró.

Hermione asintió — Gracias.

— Una maravillosa bailarina, ¿No lo crees? — Voldemort preguntó a Severus.

— Maravillosa, Mi Señor... completamente maravillosa e inteligente a mas no poder — Contestó.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus, ahora si nos disculpas, me gustaría tener de vuelta a mi pareja de baile.

— Claro, Mi Señor — Severus retrocedió un paso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y puso la mano de ella en la de su señor.

— Mi Señor, me temo que tengo que retirarme. Debo revisar una de mis pociones.

Voldemort observó a Severus, buscando mentiras.

— Puedes retirarte, Severus... Disfruta la velada.

— Gracias, Mi Señor — Luego de eso, desapareció.

Treinta minutos más tarde, la orden del fénix se estaba reuniendo en una junta de emergencia, organizada por nada más y nada menos que el profesor de pociones. El tenía algo importante que decir.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: ¡**Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! saludos y espero te siga gustando la historia.

**Amia Snape:** Pues, la historia se pondrá un poco mas pasional desde ahora en adelante, espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos! y ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Pabaji: **Sí, es un poco fuerte, ¡Gracias por comentar! Saludos que tengas un buen fin de semana... No tenía idea de eso... Pobres hormigas xD

**Pauliitah:** Gracias por comentar, si Tom definitivamente está algo interesado en ella. Muchos saludos y ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana!

**Smithback:** Sí, toda la razón, es mucho mejor leer en la lengua original nuestra. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Destiny Lilyanne: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! toda la razón, a esta Hermione siempre le tocan los magos mas sexy. Espero te gusten los próximos capítulos. ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana!


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Tomó alrededor de 20 minutos reunir a toda la gente en el cuartel de la orden. Estaban cansados, era tarde y mas le valía a Snape tener una buena razón para llamar a una reunión de emergencia a esa hora. Molly que generalmente estaba animada y tenía algo para comer para todos estaba tan cansada que ni eso le importaba. Fue a la cocina y en un plato puso trozos de queso y algunas galletitas Muggle que tanto le gustaban a Arthur.

— Bocadillos — Dijo, poniendo en la mesa el queso antes de tomar asiento.

Severus se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, observando principalmente a Harry y Ron.

— El Señor Tenebroso realizó una... fiesta, a la que tuve que asistir — Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose que todos prestasen atención — Mientras estuve allí, encontré a alguien a quien todos creíamos muerto, alguien que su muerte provoco bastante tristeza en la orden.

Harry estaba mirando fijamente a Severus, deseando profundamente que haya encontrado a la persona que mas extrañaba, mientras que Ron engullía queso y galletas a su boca, esperando pacientemente por el nombre.

— ¿A quien... a quien encontró? — Preguntó Harry temblorosamente.

Severus soltó el aire que estaba manteniendo — Hermione... Hermione Granger esta viva e ilesa... por ahora.

Gritos de alegría se sintieron por toda la casa. Hermione supuestamente estaba muerta, nunca mas le verían y ahora había esperanza, podían volver a verla.

Severus levantó una mano, provocando que todos guardasen silencio — Hermione esta viva... por ahora, pero tal vez solo le queden dos o tres semanas en este mundo. Ahora antes de entran en detalles, me gustaría hablar en privado con Potter y Weasley.

Harry y Ron se pararon de sus sillas inmediatamente y siguieron al profesor hasta otra habitación. Severus se sentó en un sillón y suspiró — Ella me dio un mensaje para ustedes, pero creo que sería mejor que lo viesen a que lo escuchasen de mi boca.

Harry y Ron asintieron entusiasmados. Severus sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la acrecentó.

— Esto les permitirá ver lo que yo presencie. No mostrará tantos detalles como un pensadero, pero podrán ver todo. Sólo pongan una mano en la caja, yo ya puse mi recuerdo en ella, así que lo verán de inmediato.

Ambos hicieron lo que se les pidió, y de un momento a otro estaban en la especie de trance, observando la fiesta y a Hermione desde la perspectiva del profesor de pociones.

Les tomó unos minutos, al terminar el recuerdo los ojos de Harry y Ron estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Él no la puede asesinar... no puede hacerlo, no cuando nos enteramos que estaba viva — Gritó Harry. Ron estaba de pie sin palabras, sin poder hablar, sin poder pensar, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ver. Sus emociones iban a una milla por minuto.

— Potter, quise mostrarle esto a ustedes primero para que tuviesen más tiempo de procesar la información que les entregaré mas adelante. Hay esperanza de que sobreviva, pero hay más posibilidades de que muera.

Harry asintió y soltó un suspiro — ¿Va a explicar lo que es un neutralizador?

— Sí, eso es lo que explicaré cuando volvamos a la cocina.

Harry observó fijamente al hombre en frente de el, al hombre que le había permitido ver a esa persona que nunca pensó ver nuevamente — Muchas gracias, señor, gracias por permitirnos verla nuevamente.

Severus asintió y se encaminó a la cocina, con Harry y Ron pisando sus talones. Los muchachos volvieron a sus asientos del principio cabizbajos, ignorando las miradas curiosas que el resto de los integrantes de la orden les daba.

Severus aclaró su garganta — ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado lo que es un neutralizador?

Algunas cabezas asintieron, pero la gran mayoría se levantó de hombros.

— Un neutralizador es la persona que nació como la pareja perfecta de alguien que comete el mal. Hermione Granger es el neutralizador de Voldemort. Este lo descubrió hace casi dos semanas y solo tiene un mes para decidir si quiere quedarse con el neutralizador o seguir con su vida — Miró fijamente a los integrantes de la orden, asegurándose que su atención siguiera puesta en el, aunque ya sabía que ellos le estaban escuchando.

— Si Voldemort escoge a Hermione, todos sus males serán olvidados. El neutralizador es algo que le da una segunda oportunidad a la persona.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con 'Todos sus males serán olvidados'? — Preguntó Harry.

— Significa Potter, que tus padres nunca habrían muerto, que los padres de Longbottom serían normales, que todo el daño que provocó en su vida sería remediado. Ya no habría Lord Voldemort, no habría mortífagos, no habría muertes a nombre de la purificación de la sangre.

La habitación estaba en silencio, procesando todo lo que habían escuchado.

— Sin embargo, si la rechaza, podría asesinarla cuando el mes termine, o mantenerla de esclava, sin posibilidad alguna de redención.

— Entonces, si el la escoge todo lo que el hizo será borrado. Aun seremos capaces de recordarle... nadie olvidará el nombre de Lord Voldemort tan fácilmente — Indicó Molly.

— OH, pero lo harán — Dijo Severus — Si el la escoge, el nombre de Voldemort no existirá. Él será Tom Riddle y nada más. Los poderes de un neutralizador son muy fuertes, más poderosos de lo que cualquiera de ustedes puede imaginarse. Si el la escoge, volverá a la misma edad de ella, se sentirán fuertemente atraídos, se enamorarán y terminarán casados.

— ¡ELLA NO SE PUEDE CASAR CON EL! — Gritó Ron finalmente — ¿Soy acaso el único que lo ve como algo malo?

— Señor Weasley, Hermione nació como la pareja perfecta para él. Sus intereses, su inteligencia, su atracción. Todo. Yo estoy de acuerdo, el no merece una segunda oportunidad, pero la gente que ha cometido mal, merece una oportunidad de redimirse. Tom Riddle es el alma gemela de Hermione Granger, querámoslo o no.

Ron volvió a sentarse en su silla.

— ¿Qué posibilidades tiene Hermione, Profesor? — Preguntó Harry — ¿Cree que Voldemort la escoja?

Severus negó con la cabeza — Eso no te lo puedo decir, sin embargo, pude observar que el se siente atraído por ella. Hermione esta siendo bien alimentada, bien cuidada e incluso el la movió a sus habitaciones, así que definitivamente hay posibilidades.

Los miembros de la orden asintieron, tal vez la situación no era la mejor de todas, pero había una posibilidad de salvar a todos los seres queridos que ellos habían amado, y deseaban con todo el corazón que Tom escogiese a Hermione.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: ¡**Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! saludos y espero te siga gustando la historia, ¡con gusto! Tú me mandas la historia y arreglamos. XD. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar… me alegran el día los comentarios. Te mande un mail… de todas maneras el mío es ely _ 15 _ 2005 hotmail. Com ( todo junto) Mi nombre Eliza.

**Amia Snape:** jajajajja ya se verá que harán… lo más importante es el desarrollo de la historia y aunque amo a Snape no se muestra mucho… ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Pabaji: **No tenía la mínima idea… que irónico, Bueno… Muchas gracias por comentar… Espero tengas un muy buen fin de semana. ¡Saludos, que estés bien!

**Pauliitah:** Gracias por comentar, ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana! Me alagas con tu comentario, que estés bien

**Smithback:** Feliz día para ti igual… aunque sea un poco atrasado

**Destiny Lilyanne: **WOW nunca había tenido dos comentarios seguidos tuyos… ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Que tengas un buen fin de semana


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama vacía. Se preguntó donde estaría Tom, pero era demasiado temprano como para pensar demasiado. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar al baño, para hacer sus deberes mañaneros, y para tomar un agradable y caliente baño.

Cuando Hermione entró al baño, vio a Tom desnudo en una gran tina con una malvada, pero sexy sonrisa en su cara.

— Pensé que un baño de tina sería mejor hoy, en vez de uno normal — Dijo, mientras mantenía esa sexy sonrisa.

— Toda la razón — Respondió ella con una sonrisa — ¿Y si yo quisiera un baño normal?

— Pues diría... Mala suerte, ahora mueve tu trasero aquí.

Hermione sonrió y se desnudó. No tenía alguna idea del por qué ese hombre le hacia hacer cosas que normalmente ella no hacia. Se imaginaba que era por lo de ser su neutralizadora.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse fuertemente atraída por ese hombre, aunque fuese el mago mas malo del mundo. Cada día se encontraba deseosa de el, deseaba su toque, se sentía miserable cuando el no estaba cerca y en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba que el sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Entró a la tina al otro lado de Tom y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Debería acostumbrarme a esto?

Tom sonrió, el sabía que ella estaba intentando sacarle información sobre su decisión final — Por ahora — Fue su única respuesta.

Él sabía que estaba siendo un patán, pero era por diversión. Para ser sinceros, el ya había decidido escogerla a ella.

— Entonces — Comenzó — ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día de hoy?

— Uhmmm... Probablemente iré a la biblioteca, tal vez perseguiré a otro elfo domestico y tomaré una siesta — Contestó con un tono sarcástico, él sabía bastante bien lo que ella haría ese día... De todas maneras no tenía muchas opciones.

Tom sonrió — No te pongas atrevida. De todas maneras, estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo diferente hoy, algo que ni si quiera puedes imaginar.

Hermione levantó una ceja y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza — ¿Por qué?

— Sabes, para ser la bruja más inteligente de tu época, haces preguntas bastante estúpidas. Verás, como yo Lord Voldemort tengo que tomar una importante decisión en aproximadamente dos semanas y hasta ahora... digamos que aún no me decido, decidí que comenzaríamos a... salir, para que mi decisión sea mas fácil.

Ella frunció el seño — Solamente espero, que no quieras que bese tu trasero para que me elijas.

— Lenguaje.

— Bueno, bueno. Entonces, ¿Qué tiene en mente el poderoso Lord Voldemort? — Preguntó.

— Bueno querida, estaba pensando en llevarte a una isla. Honestamente detesto la playa y el agua salada, pero es la oportunidad perfecta para decidir si es que me puedo acostumbrar.

Hermione comenzó a reír, simplemente se comenzó a burlar del temido Señor Oscuro. No se podía imaginar a Voldemort, sentado en la playa, haciendo castillos de arena o bañándose y cosas por el estilo. Se imaginaba que ni si quiera se sacaría su ropa, se quedaría con su disfraz de mortífago.

— ¿Estas... seguro? — Preguntó con la risa aún presente en su voz.

— No me burlaría si fuese tú, y sí... estoy seguro.

— Ni si quiera tengo un traje de baño, ¿Cómo voy a nadar?

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó — ¿Mencione que es una isla privada, en la que la ropa no es necesaria?

Hermione rodó los ojos y se mojó el cabello con el agua, al momento de sacar su cabeza de dentro de la tina, Tom la observaba con interés.

— Uhh, ¿Esta... todo... bien? — Preguntó.

— Sí, esta todo bien, simplemente estoy esperando por una respuesta.

— OH, uhh, si, una isla suena genial.

El sonrió nuevamente — Bien, bien, ahora apúrate y toma un baño rápido, para que nos podamos marchar.

Tom salió de la tina y se secó, dejando a Hermione mirar cosas que probablemente no debería. El sabía que ella lo estaba mirando porque, ella no estaba hablando, y cuando ella no hablaba significaba que estaba distraída. Con ese pensamiento abandonó el baño con una sonrisa.

Hermione se bañó rápidamente y estaba prácticamente seca cuando Tom entro al baño, la agarró de un brazo y desapareció de la mansión. Aterrizaron en una pequeña isla.

— Al menos, deberías haberme dejado tomar una polera — Gruñó Hermione, totalmente desnuda en la playa.

— No... Creo que es mejor así.

— Bueno, ¿Al menos te sacaras tu ropa? o ¿Te sentarás totalmente vestido a observarme?

Tom no respondió, con un movimiento de varita todas sus ropas desaparecieron, dejándolo tan desnudo como Hermione.

* * *

**Pabaji**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero sigas disfrutando del fic y que tengas un excelente fin de semana. uhh creo que eso no lo sabía... Mis neuronas ya no dan mas...

**Pauliitah**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Pues no es obligación casarse, pero gracias a su magia se sentirán muy atraídos, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo olvidará a Voldemort y él será un joven de la edad de Hermione. ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana!

**mar 90:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Saludos, que tengas un buen fin de semana

**Amia Snape: **Hola Amia, ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! No para nada, no me molesta el comentario xD. Espero te guste es capítulo, ¡Saludos! que tengas un buen fin de semana.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios. Como ya saben, esta historia tiene una clasificación para mayores de 18 años. El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas explícitas de sexo. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Pues, como ya saben esta historia está llegando a su fin. No soy una muy buena escritora y cómo estudio Inglés se me da bastante bien la traducción. A lo que voy, ya no se que hacer por mis noches de insomnio y traducir Dark Love me ayudaba bastante, ahora que esta completa ya no se que hacer. ¿Tienen alguna historia en Inglés o Francés que les gustaría leer en Español? pues. acepto sugerencias, yo me comunico con la autora y todo.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se despojó de sus ropajes, Hermione no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír por la ironía del asunto. Ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, parada desnuda en una playa con nada mas y nada menos que Lord Voldemort. ¡Que irónico!

Se reía, porque no podía imaginar la cara que pondrían sus amigos si lo supieras. Ella no era completamente inocente, pero todos la creían una puritana, un ratón de biblioteca, una santa y ahí estaba ella, desnuda ante Tom Riddle, compartiendo baños con el... era ridículo, pero estaba pasando.

— ¿Te importaría decirme que encuentras tan divertido? — Preguntó sintiéndose un poco irritado.

— OH, por el amor de Merlín, no me estoy riendo de ti, me estoy riendo de la ironía de la situación, ¿Quien lo creería?, Tom Riddle corriendo desnudo por la playa con la sangre sucia.

— No corro — Contestó firmemente.

— Lo se, solo no me puedo imaginar que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí — Paró de hablar y observó fijamente el lugar — Simplemente no te puedo imaginar construyendo castillos de arena, o nadando. No te imagino buscando piedras o teniendo una guerra de agua, no te imagino divirtiéndote.

El la observó — ¿Piensas que soy aburrido?

— No, simplemente te imagino como un tirano, que se divierte torturando, tú no eres de playas.

Tom la observó por unos minutos, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. El nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, nunca tenía tiempo. Cuando era joven tenía solo un propósito en mente, y divertirse no lo era.

Había crecido con los ideales de la purificación de la sangre y perdió la oportunidad de divertirse — ¿Crees que no lo se? — Preguntó finalmente — La diversión nunca fue parte de mi vida, se que es mi culpa, por esta razón te traje a este lugar... Quería ver por mis propios ojos si esto vale la pena, si puedo divertirme y comenzar de nuevo.

Hermione no tubo lastima por el, al fin y al cabo, el había escogido cometer esos errores. Tomó aire y su mano entre las suyas — Déjame enseñarte entonces — Finalmente habló.

Tom lo pensó por unos minutos y luego aceptó la mano de Hermione y la acompañó al agua, caminaron hasta que su cintura estaba cubierta de agua salada.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó Tom.

— ¿Sabes nadar?

— Sí — Respondió, sintiéndose insultado.

— Entonces, nademos juntos — Contestó Hermione, antes de lanzarse al agua.

Tom la observó nadar por un minuto, permaneció completamente inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho... Eso era un juego de niños y él no estaba seguro de querer rebajarse a esas cosas. Hermione comenzó a rodearlo mientras nadaba y de un momento a otro desapareció de su vista. Tom miró alrededor preguntándose si la chica había decidido escapar de su lado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando una pequeña mano tomó sus piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio para que cayera al agua. Tom se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a observar como Hermione se reía.

— ¿Lo encuentras gracioso, bruja? — Preguntó enojado.

Hermione se burló — Tal vez — Contestó antes de hundirse en el agua nuevamente. Tom se introdujo al agua y comenzó a perseguirla, determinado a atraparla y hacerla arrepentirse de sus bromas hacia el. Claramente no contó con el hecho de que ella podía nadar mas rápido que el, y podía mantenerse bajo el agua mas tiempo.

El se detuvo y observó el agua cuidadosamente. La observó acercarse lentamente a él y la tomó por la cintura.

Cuando volvieron a la superficie, Hermione aún se reía y el no pudo evitar reírse también. La situación era bastante absurda y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, estaba disfrutando el día... sin contar que tenía a una mojada, joven y desnuda bruja en sus brazos.

— Así que ¿Salpicarme y luego desaparecer como una nutria drogada te divierte? — Preguntó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica — Si... lo hace — Contestó, antes de volver a reírse.

"Así que quiere jugar" Pensó Tom, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Aun sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en sus manos, Tom bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Hermione y comenzó a frotar sus dedos dentro de ella, de un momento a otro la risa fue cambiado por pequeños gemidos.

— Ahora yo me estoy divirtiendo — Acarició su cuerpo, antes de atacar su boca en un pasional beso. Ambos estaban perdidos en el beso y ninguno daba señales de querer para de besarse. El la tomó en brazos y la acercó a la orilla de la playa, la acostó y se puso sobre ella. Sus manos continuaron con la exploración de su cuerpo, acariciando gentilmente cada centímetro de este. Su boca se puso en uno de sus pechos, donde se dedicó a morder y lamer, haciendo que ella soltara largos y profundos gemidos.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se dedicó a observarlo. El sol brillaba en el cielo, reflejándose en la piel de Tom, se veía bellísimo. Ella podía sentir el calorcito del sol calentándolos. Ese hombre era como una droga para ella, no le importaba cuan extraña la situación era, ya estaba adicta a él, a su toque, a la manera que su boca besaba su piel, lamiendo cada parte, a la manera en que sus manos sabían exactamente donde tocar. Ella levantó su mano y la puso tras la cabeza de él, mientras él amamantaba sus pechos. Arqueó su espalda, demostrándole que quería mas, quería que él la tomase entera.

Él comenzó admirar su cuerpo antes de poner sus rodillas entre las piernas de la chica, Se inclinó hacia adelante, le dio otro beso, mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, probando lo caliente y mojada que estaba.

Hermione se apretó alrededor de el, mientras que este se empujaba cada vez más adentro. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo a la intromisión de Tom, se apretaba cada vez mas mientras sentía el bombeo contante de este. El sol calentaba sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sudar cada vez más. Hermione enrolló sus piernas en la los muslos de Tom, apretándose mas a el.

Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que el tocaba su clítoris, cada vez mas rápido — Más fuerte — Susurró con la boca seca.

Tom no respondió con palabras, aumentó su velocidad y su fuerza, entrando en ella lo mas lejos posible, disfrutando los gritos de placer que ella emitía. El podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían cerca de el. Ella ya estaba cerca de terminar.

— Demonios, estas tan estrecha — Siseó, sintiendo como Hermione se apretaba nuevamente — Córrete para mi, quiero sentirte — Dijo mientras empujaba mas fuerte.

Sus palabras enviaron una señal al cuerpo de ella, provocándole uno de los mejores orgasmos. Se afirmó de los hombros de Tom, mientras sentía su miembro martillar cada vez más fuerte su femineidad.

— OH, Merlín, no pares — Susurró mientras su orgasmo llegaba al punto máximo. El placer que Hermione le producía a Tom, hizo que finalmente se liberara dentro de ella.

* * *

**Pabaji:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! espero disfrutes los capítulos restantes (Qué no son muchos) Saludos y que tengas una buena semana. Hey ¿sabías qué en el 2003 en américa latina más de 900 niñas fueron bautizadas con el nombre de Hermione?

**Pauliitah: **¡Gracias por comentar! Pues ya ves, Tom decidió quedarse con ella, saludos y que tengas una provechosa semana.

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea**: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! pues si, las cosas están bien ardientes. ¡Saludos! y te deseo una buena semana. cuídate

**Amia Snape:** ¡Hola! gracias por tu comentario! espero sigas disfrutando de la lectura y muchos saludos ¡te cuidas! que tengas una muy buena semana. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Al día siguiente.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — Gritó Voldemort.

— Simplemente estoy diciendo que has vivido una vida bastante aburrida — Gritó Hermione de vuelta.

— ¿Una vida aburrida?, He vivido mas que tú, he hecho mas que tú... Dime, ¿Que tienes tú que no tenga yo?

Cansada de la pelea, Hermione gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza — Tengo una nariz — gritó montada en cólera, mirando fijamente a su amante/posiblemente asesino, en su forma de serpiente.

El no supo como responder eso... ella tenía razón.

— Mira bruja, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que me entretuve en la isla, pero no estoy hecho para cosas como esas.

Hermione levantó sus manos — ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?, Si me eliges, podrías vivir una vida nueva, serías de mi edad e incorrupto.

— No soy corrupto.

— Lo eres — Gritó.

Cansado del griterío, Voldemort hizo lo que llevaba haciendo por años, el no estaba acostumbrado a ser desafiado o gritado, esto era algo nuevo para el, y claramente no le gustaba. Furioso, levanto su varita y gritó — ¡CRUCIO! — Mandando a Hermione al suelo, como un saco de patatas.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para prepararse, le había dado la espalda cuando la maldición la golpeo. El dolor en su cuerpo duró aproximadamente 45 segundos, antes que el se dignara a cortar la maldición, pero ella ni se molestó en ponerse de pie, sabía que probablemente había cruzado la línea con los gritos. El estaba estresado y ella lo había estado presionando.

El la observó mantenerse en el suelo, insultándose a si mismo por perder el control. Había querido hechizarla varias veces, pero se contenía de hacerlo. Para ser franco, sí, se había divertido en la isla. Disfrutó su compañía, pero el pensamiento de perder todo por lo que había luchado golpeó en su cabeza y se confundió. Pasar de ser un mago temido y conocido por todos a uno joven y desconocido... era demasiado para él.

Cruzó la habitación sin decir una palabra a la chica en el piso, no quería mirarla más. Estaba avergonzado de su violencia hacia ella... Tal vez ella tenía razón... Tal vez él era un monstruo.

Una vez que Hermione lo sintió abandonar la habitación, gateó a la cama, se cubrió entera y se fue a dormir. Su mente estaba muy cansada como para pensar.

Voldemort permaneció en su apariencia de serpiente, solamente se cambiaba a Tom cuando estaba cerca de ella, y en estos momentos lo que menos quería era acercarse a ella.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por perder los estribos, y eso lo puso en el peor humor con todo el mundo, a sus seguidores les tomó segundos notar lo furioso que estaba, cuando por pura diversión comenzó a hechizarlos a ellos. Camino por el pasillo de la mansión con una mueca de odio en su cara, retando a sus seguidores a cruzarse en su camino.

Estaba confundido, estaba enojado y tenía que admitir que se sentía culpable por haber usado esa maldición en ella... debería haberla silenciado solamente.

Caminó a su estudio, azotando la puerta... Tenía que pensar y rápido, ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Tres horas mas tarde, Hermione despertó pero no se movió, es su cabeza había decidido que con el solo acto de violencia hacía ella, él ya había tomado una decisión, y probablemente le quedaban pocos días de vida.

También notó que la idea de ser liberada de esta cruel vida que llevaba no estaba tan mal. Había hecho todo por ayudarlo, y por sentirse cómoda con él a su lado, con la esperanza de que él viera que a pesar de su sangre ella podía ser una buena compañera, pero cuando la maldición la golpeó perdió toda la esperanza, había visto algo bueno en él, había sido un caballero, pero de un momento a otro vio al monstruo que era... y le dolió.

Ella no quería vivir como una esclava, ni quería seguir en esa casa por el resto de su vida. No podría vivir con el hecho de haber dormido con el enemigo.

Finalmente salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño. El agua caliente la relajaba, y probablemente le permitiría meditar, sin interrupciones. Se sacó su ropa, las dejó en el suelo y entró a la ducha, dio toda el agua caliente y se sentó en el suelo, permitiendo al vapor y al agua caliente fundir su cuerpo.

Voldemort cambio a su apariencia humana, y comenzó a caminar a la habitación. Quisiera admitirlo o no, estaba preocupado por Hermione. El sentimiento de culpa, era algo ajeno a el, nunca había sentido eso, y que una sangre sucia sacase a la luz esos sentimientos le molestaba aún mas.

Entró a la habitación y escuchó el agua correr, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y esperó... y esperó... y esperó.

Una hora mas tarde, cansado de la espera, entró al cuarto de baño. Movió la cortina y encontró a Hermione sentada en el piso, sin pestañear, sin llorar solamente observando las gotitas de agua caer.

— ¿Planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche? — Le preguntó.

Hermione no respondió y continuó mirando las gotas de agua.

— Te pregunte algo, y quiero una respuesta — Dijo tratando de sonar suave.

Finalmente Hermione movió su cabeza a la dirección de Tom, para mostrarle que lo estaba escuchando y encogió los hombros, como respuesta.

Tom rodó los ojos e iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando noto algo... algo que lo molestó mas de lo que el pensó posible - sus ojos.

Nuevamente tenía esa mirada vacía, esa miraba que no había visto desde la primera vez que se encontraron. El brillo y la luz que sus ojos tenían se apagó nuevamente, y aunque él ya lo sabía, se volvió oficial, lo había estropeado todo.

— Hermione — Susurró finalmente, mientras se arrodillaba cerca de ella — Lo siento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros nuevamente — No lo sientas... Tenía que pasar — Contestó.

— No debería haber pasado — Contestó, sintiéndose como un condenado Gryffindor — Tú solo intentabas ayudarme.

— Sólo déjame, por favor... quiero estar sola, y disfrutar el poco tiempo que me queda — Susurró tan despacio que el casi no lo escucha.

— ¿El tiempo que te queda? — Preguntó, luego lo entendió, nuevamente se estaba preparando para morir.

— Ya tomé mi decisión — Dijo repentinamente.

Hermione sintió lagrimas caer por su cara, él ya había tomado una decisión y tenía menos tiempo del que pensaba. Imaginaba que al menos le quedaría una semana de vida, pero no.

— Sólo hazlo — Dijo — Estoy tan lista como lo estaré mañana.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió recordar los momentos más felices de su corta vida. Vio a Harry y a Ron, recordó cuando los conoció en el tren de Hogwarts, mientras que buscaba a Trevor, el sapo de Neville. Recordó la manera en la que se hicieron inseparables durante los años. También el día en que descubrió que era una bruja y la emoción que sintió al pisar por primera vez el Callejón Diagon. La selección, el troll, incluso a Hagrid, quería recordarlo todo una vez más, antes que su cuerpo dejase de funcionar.

Tom la observó con curiosidad y entró a su mente, revivió los mismos recuerdos que ella. Pudo sentir la emoción que ella sintió cuando descubrió que era una bruja, el amor que sentía por Potter y Weasley. Incluso la inquietud que sintió al poner un pie por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon, y descubrió que había tomado la decisión correcta... Ella no sería feliz estando el resto de su vida ahí.

Se puso de pie y apuntó su varita en la cara de ella, esta al sentirlo levantarse, decidió mirarlo por ultima vez.

Cuando movió su varita, tomó aire y miró para otro lado... no tenía que observarlo.

Con un movimiento de varita sacó toda el agua.

— Párate — Ordenó.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron, después de todo, no sacaba nada con discutir. Se preparó y cerró sus ojos.

Tom movió su varita y el cuerpo de Hermione quedo seco.

— Ven a la habitación — Ordenó una vez más, mientras salía del baño.

Hermione lo siguió a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde me quieres? — Preguntó, rogando al menos que él tuviese un poco de compasión y la dejase caer en un lugar cómodo.

— A mi lado — Respondió — Como dije, tome una decisión, y te escojo a ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos — ¿Qué?

— Dije que... te escojo a ti — Y con eso... todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Pabaji:** Pues muchas gracias por comentar. Sí las cosas si que se calentaron ahora. Muchos saludos y que tengas un buen fin de semana. Pues, el dato está genial, ya me imagino explicándole a los niños como se ve Cameron Díaz en ropa interior xD

**mar 90: **Pues sí, Tom ya tomó su decisión y se quedo con Hermione. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sí ya quedan sólo dos capítulos. Saludos, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

**Amia Snape: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Hey! No pude encontrar los Links de las historias, ¿los tienes? De todas maneras ya publique uno que tenía traducido hace unos meses, pero no me vendría nada mal algo nuevo para traducir. Saludos.

* * *

Pues, aquí les dejo el Link de la nueva historia que estoy posteando, espero les guste es un Severus/Hermione.

http: / www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6400 632/1/ Hogwarts_to_the_rescue (Sin espacios)

Se llama Hogwarts to the rescue (Hogwarts al rescate)

Saludos que tengan un muy buen fin de semana


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction "**Dark Love", **publicado por "**Imslytherinatheart". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía: **Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Tom fue el primero en despertar en un mundo donde reinaba el blanco. No había piso, no había paredes, nada, solo había blanco. Observó a todas partes y vio a Hermione desmayada. Intentó ponerse de pie para observarla mejor pero una voz extraña hizo que Hermione pasase a segundo plano por el momento.

Segundos más tarde una mujer, alta y rubia vestida totalmente de blanco se acercó a él. Lo primero que Tom observó en ella fueron sus ojos, eran del azul más puro.

— Escogiste a un neutralizador — Comenzó a hablar, mientras lo rodeaba — Eso puede ser bueno, o malo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Gritó Tom, este inmediatamente notó que su voz sonaba mas joven.

— Yo soy Clara, la persona a cargo de tu caso — Contestó — Y ya que has tomado una decisión... Mi deber es asegurarme que esto es lo que realmente quieres.

— La escogí a ella, ¿Qué más importa? — Preguntó.

Clara se burló — Ustedes los mortales creen que todo es tan fácil — Dijo — Hay mas cosas involucradas en tu decisión, mas de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar.

— Pruébame — Desafió Tom.

— De acuerdo, te mostraré todo lo que está involucrado. Cuando termine, me tendrás que decir cual es tu decisión, si la escoges a ella, la despertaré y los mandaré a ambos de regreso al mundo terrestre. Si decides asesinarla, te mandaré a ti de regreso... solo.

— Estoy escuchando — Contestó.

— Perfecto, intentaré hacerlo corto y placentero — Hizo una pausa y caminó alrededor del chico — Primero que todo, deberías considerarte afortunado de haber recibido un neutralizador. No mereces perdón alguno por tus males. Te he observado por años, he sido testigo de tu crueldad y de tu odio. Te he observado asesinar a gente inocente... En otras palabras, si de mi dependiera, tu no tendrías esta oportunidad.

Tom observó cuidadosamente a la mujer... ¿Iba a negarle la oportunidad de redención?

— Sin embargo, no es mi decisión y por alguna razón que desconozco, alguien pidió que tuvieras esta oportunidad.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Tom, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Clara dejó escapar un suspiro, pero contestó — Uno de tus seguidores, uno de largo cabello rubio. Creo que su nombre era Malfor, Malorie, Malnor... algo así.

— ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, sí, ese. Aparentemente, él creyó que si tuvieses la oportunidad de actuar diferente lo harías. La junta de ancestros escuchó sus pensamientos y decidió darte una oportunidad.

Tom frunció el seño, pero la dejó continuar.

— De vuelta a lo nuestro, Si sigues con la idea de escoger a Hermione, perderás los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y comenzarás de nuevo, de la misma edad que tu neutralizador y te daremos recuerdos falsos de tus... años mas joven.

Clara bajó la mirada, y observó fijamente a Hermione — Ella es tu pareja perfecta en todos los aspectos, su inteligencia es similar, sus poderes sin iguales e incluso ambos quieren lo mismo de la vida.

— Entiendo su punto, aún así la elijó a ella — Indicó Tom.

Clara levantó la mano, haciéndole guardar silencio — Tienes que entender Riddle, si no estas completamente seguro puedes provocar daños, no solo a ti, sino que también a tu neutralizador, si no estas seguro y ella comienza a hacer el proceso de cambio pueden producirse alteraciones... para nada agradables.

Una vez mas Tom bajó la mirada, para observar a Hermione, ¿Era eso lo que el quería?, ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todo, por una vida normal? El no estaba seguro.

— ¿Puedo tomarme unos segundos para pensar? — Preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la chica desmayada en el suelo.

Clara sonrió — ¿Te gustaría ver como sería tu vida, si la escogieras?

Tom asintió inmediatamente.

Clara agitó su mano y en se abrió una pequeña ventana con imágenes.

— No te puedo mostrar todo... solo pequeños extractos de tu vida — Le advirtió antes de agitar su mano nuevamente.

Tom observó fijamente las imágenes frente a el. La relación parecía tener altos y bajos. Momentos interesantes y divertidos y también momentos aburridos. Parecía una relación como las otras. La imagen cambió a una de Hermione vestida con una tunica de novia caminando hacia el. Tom la vio acercarse a él con una sonrisa en su cara - El no pudo evitar sonreír con la imagen. La escena cambió nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo mostró a el, ni a Hermione. Se podían ver dos niños pequeños, un muchacho y una niña, jugando en el patio de una casa... La imagen de la familia perfecta.

Observó a la niña correr hacia sus brazos con una bella sonrisa, igual a la de Hermione.

"Esos son nuestros hijos" Pensó, al notar que esos niños se le hacían familiar.

Varias imágenes más pasaron frente a sus ojos, pero en su cabeza seguía la imagen de esos don pequeños... la única razón por la que dejaría todo - una familia.

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? — Preguntó Clara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Tom no necesitó pensarlo mas — Aún la escojo a ella — Respondió firmemente.

— Entonces, te doy una segunda oportunidad... úsala sabiamente — Dijo antes de agitar nuevamente su mano, cambiando el mundo en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Je je ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero te gusten los capítulos finales.

¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana!

**Amia Snape:** Muchas gracias por mandar el link. la leeré. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero te gusten los capítulos finales.

**Smithback:** Jajaja. pues, ya tengo tres traducidas enteras y comenzaré a subirlas. Pero ya no tengo que traducir. y sinceramente hacerlo me ayuda con mi problema de insomnio xD así que si tienes alguna me dices y yo me contacto con el autor. Pues ya ves, está acabando el fic. sí hace unos meses solamente era un pequeño con solo un capitulo y ahora le falta solo uno para terminar. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Pabaji:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Wooow nunca me había percatado de eso. Cuando vea la peli nuevamente me fijare. Saludos que tengas un buen domingo.

**saku- kamiya:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Muchos saludos y espero te gusten los próximos capítulos.

**Pauliitah:** Pues si. La escogió. Aun no termina, son 20 capítulos. éste es el final. y queda un epilogo. Saludos que tengas un buen Domingo.

* * *

Pues, aquí les dejo el Link de las nuevas historias que estoy posteando, espero les gusten ete es un Severus/Hermione.

http: / /www. fanfiction. net/s/640 0632/1/Hogwarts_to_the_rescue

Se llama Hogwarts to the rescue (Hogwarts al rescate)

Y este, es un Voldemort/Hermione

http :/ /ww w .fanfiction. net/s/6405465/1/The_contract

Su nombre es The contract (El contrato)

Saludos que tengan un muy buen fin de semana


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Love**

_(Amor Oscuro)_

Escrito por: **"Imslytherinatheart"**

Traducido por:**_ Mi_**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Dark Love"**, publicado por **"Imslytherinatheart".** Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es secuestrada por mortífagos y entregada a Voldemort, este en vez de asesinarla, como todos esperan, encuentra algo interesante en su persona, algo que lo intriga y que lo hará hacer cualquier cosa por adueñarse. Por esta razón ella debe aprender a convivir con el, le guste o no. TR/HG, categoría M en capítulos posteriores. OOC. Es completamente un U.A.

**Nota mía:** Gracias por los comentarios. Bueno chicas y chicos, Ha llegado el fin de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Muchos saludos y Buen día.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Seis años más tarde.

— Tío Harry, tío Harry — Un niño de cuatros años gritaba, mientras corría a los brazos de su tío favorito.

— ¿Has sido un niño bueno para mamá y papá? — Preguntó Harry.

— Siempre soy bueno — Contestó Thomas con una risita nerviosa.

Harry se burló, sabía que Thomas era un pequeño diablillo y que les provocaba demasiados problemas a sus padres.

— ¿De verdad?, y ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

— Arriba, están tratando de hacer dormir a la bebe — Contestó Tom con una risilla — Mamá dice que la bebé tiene el temperamento de papá.

— No lo dudo — Contestó Harry, mientras llevaba en brazos al pequeño Thomas dentro de la casa.

— ¿Tío Harry?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y papá?

Harry suspiró, le había contado la historia millones de veces, y Thomas nunca se cansaba.

— Se conocieron en Hogwarts en nuestro ultimo año — Contestó Harry, deseando que eso fuese suficiente.

— ¿Se besaron? — Preguntó Thomas — Porque besarse es asqueroso.

— Sí, lo hicieron.

— Ewwww

— No dirás eso cuando seas mayor.

— Sí lo diré, papá dice que las niñas tienen ladillas.

Harry levantó una ceja — Así que... ¿Crees que tu mamá tiene ladillas?

— Ella no es una niña... es una mamá — Contestó Thomas, con voz de autosuficiencia — Pero antes de ser una mamá, era una niña y tenía ladillas.

Harry no pudo aguantar una risotada. Le revolvió el pelo castaño al chico y se sentó.

— Anda a buscar a mamá y a papá.

Thomas asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo. Minutos mas tarde, una estresada Hermione un Tom sonriente bajaron las escaleras.

— Gracias a Dios estas aquí — Resopló Hermione — Entre estos dos me estoy volviendo loca.

Harry rió — Me imagino... La bebé tiene un buen par de pulmones.

— No tienes idea — Contestó Tom — La voz de la bebe en fuerte y aguda y cuando grita es como si te sacudiesen con alguna maldición.

— Bueno, estoy seguro que la señora Weasley y mi mamá podrán manejarla — Contestó Harry.

— ¿Estas seguro Harry?... Tienen montones de energía — Dijo Hermione

Harry suspiró — Tú y Tom merecen un descanso, y estoy seguro que mis padres y todos los Weasley estarán felices de cuidar de tus hijos, estarán en buenas manos.

Hermione asintió, ella sabía que necesitaba un descanso y si Harry se ofrecía a cuidar de sus pequeños, lo aceptaría.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Harry estaba sosteniendo a una bebé de seis meses llamada Sarah en sus brazos, y de la mano llevaba Tom de cuatro años.

— Ustedes dos necesitan un descanso... Los traeré de vuelta en unas horas — Dijo Harry antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Una vez Harry desapareció, Hermione volteó a ver a su esposo de cinco años ya y sonrió — Así que... ¿Qué es lo que el señor Riddle quiere hacer con su tiempo libre?

Tom sonrió de vuelta — Tengo algunas ideas.

La tomó de la mano y la llevo de vuelta a la habitación.

— ¿Adivinaste mi idea? — Preguntó.

— Una siesta... ¿Tal vez? — Preguntó mientras se subía a la cama.

Tom arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella — No hay razones para una siesta... Pero creo que me gustaría estar solo en la cama con mi esposa, sin el miedo de que los niños entren.

Hermione sonrió y levantó sus cejas. Sólo le tomó 10 segundos al Tom de 23 años desnudarse y saltar a la cama.

No gastó tiempo en entrar a la cama suavemente — ¿Lista, Señora Riddle? — Preguntó sensualmente, mientras frotaba su erección en la entrada de su esposa.

— Siempre — Contestó con un gruñido, mientras el entraba en ella.

Tom no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar con ella. Incluso después de seis años de casados y dos hijos. Sus cuerpos calzaban como un puzzle y aún le provocaba lo mismo que en su sexto año.

— ¿Te has preguntando alguna vez, como sería la vida si no nos hubiésemos conocido?, ¿Sí el mundo hubiese sido diferente? — Preguntó Tom, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

— No me lo puedo imaginar — Respondió ella con un gemido.

— Yo tampoco — Contestó Tom, antes de atacar su boca con un largo y profundo beso.

Pronto bajaron la velocidad, queriendo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían. Sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo lento pero constante, sintiéndose, tocándose y saboreándose. Ellos sabían que tenían toda una vida. Ellos estaba hechos el uno para el otro, y cuando la sintió temblar alrededor de el, la miró a los ojos y agradeció a cada Dios, Ancestro y a Merlín por ponerla en su camino.

De un momento a otro ya no podía controlar su cuerpo y se adentró mas en ella, disfrutando los dulces gemidos que salían de la boca de su esposa. Con un empuje final, se liberó en su interior, dándole un beso final.

— Te amo, Hermione — Dijo mientras salía de ella.

— Y yo a ti, Tom — Susurró.

**Fin.**

* * *

** Smithback:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues ya llegamos al fin de la historia. Bueno las historias que estoy posteando ahora, las tengo casi todas con su traducción. Pero si me mandas alguna me comunico con el autor y la traduzco.

**Destiny Lilyanne:** Gracias por comentar y por leer los otros fics. Espero te guste este capítulo. Muchos saludos y gracias por seguir el fic.

**Pabaji: **Jeje no te preocupes por el dato xD. Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el capitulo final. Saludos y que tengas un buen día.

**bess20: **Pues, este es el final del fic. muchos saludos y gracias por tu comentario. que tengas un buen día. Yo igual detesto los Ron/Hermione.

**Amia Snape: **Gracias por comentar. sí dos bebes muy lindo. saludos y que tengas un buen día.

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Gracias por tu comentario, termino ¡Por fiiin! espero te guste el ultimo capítulo. Saludos que tengas un buen día.

**Pauliitah:** Sí, fue muy romántico que dejase su mundo de violencia para tener una familia. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

* * *

Pues, aquí les dejo el Link de las nuevas historias que estoy posteando, espero les gusten ete es un Severus/Hermione.

http: / /www. fanfiction. net/s/640 0632/1/Hogwarts_to_the_rescue

Se llama Hogwarts to the rescue (Hogwarts al rescate)

Y este, es un Voldemort/Hermione

http :/ /ww w .fanfiction. net/s/6405465/1/The_contract

Su nombre es The contract (El contrato)

Saludos que tengan un muy buen fin de semana


End file.
